About Trust and Care
by CaladielTelperion
Summary: Depois da guerra Snape passa a ter uma nova visão sobre a vida e certas decisões precisam ser feitas. eu não sei fazer resumos. DICA: tenta ler! a história começa no passado para ter sentido e 80% é depois da guerra e tem um cadim e SS/HG
1. Cap 1

Cinco anos haviam se passado desde que o bebê Potter havia feito, misteriosamente, o Lorde das Trevas desaparecer. Desde então o mundo bruxo vivia numa falsa tranqüilidade. Falsa sim, Snape sabia de alguma forma que seu antigo mestre ainda não havia morrido.

O importante era que depois de um longo período de medos e incertezas, os bruxos se reuniam por qualquer motivo e todas as comemorações eram bem vindas.

'Se tem uma coisa boa no feriado de Natal, é o fato de a escola ficar praticamente deserta. ' Bom, esse era o pensamento feliz de Severo Snape. E neste ano, em particular, ele estava, por falta de palavra melhor, feliz com a quantidade de aluno inscritos para permanecerem no castelo.

Três. Três era o número mágico. Apenas três alunos iriam ficar no castelo no natal de 1986. Um aluno do primeiro ano, um lufa-lufa e dois do sétimo, um sonserino e uma corvinal.

Timothy Russel, o primeiranista lufa-lufa, aparentemente um aluno mediano com um pai bruxo e uma mãe trouxa. Fazia parte dos 97% de alunos que gostava de quadribol e como tal queria fazer parte do time de sua casa. Estava no castelo, pois os pais estavam viajando à negócios e seria extremamente entediante acompanhá-los. Ele deixou isso bem claro no primeiro jantar do feriado quando a prof. Sprout perguntou o motivo da estadia.

Benjamin Bishopp, o sonserino do sétimo ano, era o melhor rebatedor da sonserina e como Russel, também um aluno mediano. Precisava manter as médias porque a família - tradicional de sangue puro - necessitava do único filho para prosseguir os negócios no ministério.

Todos estavam surpresos e relativamente curiosos para saber o motivo da permanência do sonserino na escola. Durante o tempo que estudou em Hogwarts, ele ia para casa em todos os feriados. 'Mimado' é uma característica correta de Bishopp.

Bom, sobrou a corvinal, Sophie Tate. A menina possuía as melhores notas de seu ano e nunca era vista com um grupo constante de pessoas. Severo não sabia exatamente nada sobre aquela aluna em especial e das poucas vezes que ouvia sua voz era nos feriados de natal – desde o 1º ano, ao contrário de Bishopp a garota passou todos os feriados no castelo – quando, por insistências de Alvo, todos dividiam uma única mesa. Mesmo assim, não passava de bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite e com licença durante as refeições.

Curiosamente, Snape poderia apostar que nesses sete anos de aula a senhorita Tate era a única aluna não-sonserina que concluiria o ciclo de estudos em Hogwarts sem perder pontos por causa dele ou sem levar um de seus sermões.

Bishopp e Tate estavam entre os primeiros alunos de Snape, eles estavam no primeiro ano quando Severo começou a lecionar.

O quarto dia do feriado já havia chegado e Severo se encaminha para o jantar, ele tinha certeza que se ouvisse mais uma vez a voz de Russel ele iria azarar o menino. Cada refeição ele escolhia uma pessoa e falava até não agüentar mais. Não, ele nunca havia o escolhido, era suficientemente inteligente para isso.

— Professora, como é que eu vou saber que é a profissão certa? - Russel perguntava a Sprout, a escolhida da vez, enquanto ele se sentava entre Bishopp e Flitwick.

— Timothy, meu menino, você ainda está no primeiro ano! Não se preocupe com isso agora, espere até chegar ao quinto ano. – Sprout responde com paciência.

— Mas e se eu não achar nada? E se eu chegar ao sétimo ano sem saber o que fazer? – o garoto insistia.

— Vamos fazer assim. – interveio McGonagall – Vamos perguntar ao Sr. Bishopp e a Srta. Tate o que eles querem fazer para ver se lhe serve de inspiração, ok? – após o menino sacudir a cabeça, ela se vira para Bishopp. – Senhor Bishopp, o que o senhor pretende fazer ao terminar seus estudos?

— Vou seguir a carreira do meu pai, no ministério da magia. – Bishop respondeu com sua típica maneira pomposa.

— O que seus pais fazem Senhor Russel? – perguntou McGonagall

— Meu pai trabalha no Gringotes e minha mãe é contadora. – diz o garoto com o nariz torcido. Aparentemente a idéia de seguir a carreira dos pais não era bem aceita.

— Certo, então. – McGonagall ia tentar outra vez. – E você senhorita Tate, o que quer fazer?

'Certo, então.' Pensou Snape, era ali que Minerva queria chegar. E dessa vez, todos estavam prestando atenção na conversa. Até mesmo Hooch e Pomfrey, que sempre mostravam desinteresse. Interiormente, até mesmo ele queria ouvir a resposta da garota. 'ah, a curiosidade.'

— Bom. – diz Tate após terminar de beber seu suco de laranja e ser sutilmente motivada por um aceno de cabeça de Filio. – Eu quero ser professora. Professora de feitiços.

Snape reparou, só Flitwick e Dumbledore não pareciam chocados com a resposta de Tate. Minerva estava até mesmo com a boca levemente aberta. Nem ele esperava por essa resposta. Se fosse justo ele não esperava nada, literalmente. A menina era uma incógnita para ele. Ou talvez, não só para ele.

— Interessante. – diz Minerva ao se recuperar da surpresa. – Desde quando você quer ser professora, senhorita Tate?

— Desde a primeira aula de feitiços que eu tive com o professor Flitwick.

'Outch.' Snape disse para si mesmo. Minerva era muitas coisas e _ciumenta_ era uma das primeiras da lista.

— E por quê feitiços? Por que não transfiguração ou poções? – se fosse qualquer outro aluno Snape teria se intrometido. Mas ele sabia que ela poderia fazer isso por todas as notas máximas que ela recebeu e ele ainda estava curioso.

— Eu não gosto de poções. – Snape ouviu simples assim. Se todos na mesa não estivessem prestando atenção na menina, alguém teria visto a surpresa no rosto dele. – E eu não posso fazer isso em poções ou aritimância ou qualquer outra coisa. – dito isso Tate juntou uma mão na outra como se estivesse escondendo algo, respirou fundo duas vezes, assoprou longamente as mão e então as abriu. Uma pequenina borboleta preta e verde saiu voando de suas mãos. – Eu vou fazer transfiguração, professora, está dentro de feitiços.

— Magnífico! – Flitwick disse na voz fina e esganiçada que só ele tinha. Severo poderia afirma que se Filio ficasse um pouco mais orgulhoso de sua aluna, o minúsculo corpo que ele possuía não agüentaria. Minerva estava encantada.

— Belo exemplo, Sophie. – Alvo sorria largamente para a menina. – Entretanto eu poderia jurar que você achava poções uma matéria agradável. Afinal, suas notas são uma das melhores.

— Com todo respeito, senhor, mas eu não disse que não achava poções uma matéria agradável. Porque eu acho. Muito. Mas não tenho a paciência que essa matéria necessita. Sou muito impaciente para passar horas do meu dia em frente a um caldeirão. Fazer um poção vez ou outra seria até agradável, mas como trabalho definitivamente não.

— Viu só, ela sabe o que ela quer desde o primeiro ano! – Russel falou para ninguém em particular. – Eu estou encrencado. – Era a hora, Snape tava se preparando para pegar a varinha.

'Que criança estúpida! A menina estava falando. Falando! Não falando besteiras, mas coisas relevantes e ele preocupado.'

— Timothy, quais são as matérias que você mais gosta? – Tate perguntou. Snape tinha certeza que essa foi a primeira vez que ele presenciou Tate dizer alguma coisa sem ser instigada a fazer.

— Feitiços e herbologia, eu acho.

— Uhm... Lufa-Lufa... Herbologia... Feitiços... – Tate repetiu a resposta de forma que pudesse analisar. – Você já cogitou a idéia de se tornar um medibruxo?

— Ual! Que irado, Sophie! Isso é incrível! Uma vez eu fui ao St. Mungos e foi muito divertido! Ótima idéia, eu quero ser um medibruxo!

'Que idéia idiota! Que absurdo!'

— Menos, guri! O St. Mungos não é divertido, tem gente doente e gente morrendo lá. – Tate disse com um meio sorriso. – E tem que estudar muito para se tornar uma medibruxo. Não é nada fácil.

— Sem problemas! – respondeu Russel com um sorriso que dava para contar todos os dentes que tinha dentro da boca. – Você me ajuda?

— Ajudo.

— Hoje?

— Não! Claro que não!

— Amanhã?

— Timothy, presta a atenção. Você vai ter que estudar bastante para se tornar um medibruxo. Você não vai conseguir em um final de semana, você vai ter que ser aplicado durante os sete anos que você passar aqui em Hogwarts, sem tirar as coisas que você vai ter que estudar por fora. Entendeu? – Tate falou com uma voz séria.

— Eu entendi, Sophie. Eu prometo para você que eu vou dar meu máximo. Você ajuda? – Russel respondeu tão sério quanto Tate.

— Prometer para mim não adianta nada, Timothy. Você tem que prometer para você mesmo. E sim, eu te ajudo. Mão não hoje, manhã nós começamos, okey?

— Okey! Okey! Okey! Até amanhã! – dito isso Russel se levanta e deixa o salão, indo para o dormitório da Lufa-Lufa.

— Isso foi incrível, Sophie. Realmente. – disse Dumbledore com seu sorriso acolhedor. – Você fez o senhor Russel escolher o que quer se tornar quando crescer e ainda o fez ter vontade de correr atrás disso. Eu espero que tudo dê certo!

— Bobagem, senhor. Timothy é só uma criança e eu só vou fazer ele estudar. – Tate abriu o grande sorriso e completou. – Eu decidi que eu queria lecionar feitiços no terceiro ano. Mas eu sou uma corvinal, enquanto eu não sabia o que queria fazer eu estudei bastante de tudo um pouco. Com licença. – disse isso e se levantou.

— Então, senhorita Tate, a senhorita vai ser um excelente professora. – disse McGonagall enquanto tinha certeza de que poderia ser ouvida por Tate.

— Assim espero professora. Obrigada. – se virou e deixou o grande salão.

xxx

Ao se sentar em sua poltrona de frente para a lareira com um copo de hidromel, Snape repassava o jantar. 'Que garota perspicaz, ela vai conseguir fazer o Lufa-Lufa estudar. ' Depois de beber um pouco do líquido âmbar ele continuou. 'Isso é errado, a menina pode ter o trabalho que quiser com as notas que tem – 'O' desde o primeiro ano, em todas as matérias. - e decidiu que vai para um lugar que vai esconder todo o potencial que possui. Por Merlin, ela conjurou uma borboleta sem usar varinha!' Mais um pouco da bebia e um pensamento curioso. 'Será que é isso o que ela quer, se esconder?'

N/A: um estímulo para continuar a escrever é viável!

se gostarem, não custa deixar um recado! - me deixa mais feliz \o/


	2. Cap 2

1º de Janeiro. Último dia do feriado.

Snape estava sentado em seu escritório mais por hábito do que qualquer outro motivo. Estava contando as horas para a chegada dos alunos no jantar, pois não agüentaria mais um dia ficar sem fazer nada.

Apesar de ter Alvo constantemente dizendo que o castelo no feriado não era lugar para um jovem prestes há completar 27 anos, ele preferia mil vezes ter de ficar no castelo do que ter que passar uma hora em Spinner's End.

Uma batida suave na porta cortou seus pensamentos.

— Entre. – a porta se abriu e para surpresa de Snape, revelou Tate.

— Professor Snape, ahn... – Tate olhou para a mesa do professor e viu alguns pergaminhos, pena e tinta. – Me desculpe, se o senhor estiver ocupado eu posso voltar em outra hora.

— Diga logo o que você quer senhorita Tate, eu não tenho o dia inteiro.

Tate notou que o choque inicial de Snape havia passado. Ela se aproximou da mesa, mas não se sentou na cadeira.

— Senhor, quando eu deixar Hogwarts eu vou para Lyon, na França, para poder aprofundar meus estudos em feitiços. Lá, paralelo a feitiços, eu vou ter que escrever alguns artigos e entre eles um vai ser sobre poções. Olímpia Maxime, a diretora da Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons, disse que se eu eliminasse os artigos aqui em Hogwarts, e deixasse somente as teorias e as práticas de feitiços para Lyon, eu poderia lecionar feitiços em Beauxbatons para os três primeiros anos. Entretanto, para cada artigo eu necessito ter um tutor, que é o que eu teria em Lyon. Eu estou aqui para saber se o senhor tem tempo para ceder para ser meu tutor no projeto de poções.

_Incrível_. Snape tinha certeza de que se Tate tivesse feito o discurso de trás para frente, provavelmente ele estaria demonstrando o choque em seu rosto.

Snape estava impressionado com a menina. Ela não se intimidou na presença dele, entrou e falou tudo o que queria sem hesitar. Disse tudo que era relevante para ele saber, tanto que ele só poderia supor quais as outras matérias que ela deveria escrever artigos. E, honestamente, ele estava admirado com a menina por ter conseguido tudo isso. Bastava um _sim_ dele para que ele conseguisse ir para Beauxbatons, porque com certeza os outros professores não iriam negar isso a ela.

— O diretor sabe sobre suas intenções, senhorita Tate?

— Sim, senhor. O diretor sabe sobre _todas_ as minhas intenções.

— Bem. Eu sinto muito, mas não tenho tempo para perder com essas bobagens. Se for somente isso, você pode se retirar agora, Senhorita Tate.

— Obrigado por ter me escutado, professor. Tenha um bom dia. – Tate se virou e saiu deixando Snape sem reação.

Snape continuava parado na mesma posição e os pensamentos correndo soltos por sua cabeça. _Sério?Eu desdenhei do trabalho dela e praticamente determinei que ela teria que ir para Lyon sem poder lecionar em Beauxbatons e tudo o que ela fez foi acenar a cabeça em concordância e dizer 'Obrigado por ter me escutado, professor. Tenha um dia'. Se fosse qualquer outro aluno, para começo de conversa, nem teria vindo até mim para pedir isso – talvez alguém da sonserina. Essa garota só pode estar de brincadeira._ Snape balançou a cabeça e se levantou para ir ao Grande Salão almoçar. _Tate não estava no café da manhã._ Ele se lembrou._ Talvez ela não esteja no almoço também._

Para surpresa de Snape, Tate estava no Grande Salão. Estava sentada ao final da mesa e ao seu lado estava o sempre super ativo Russel. Como de costuma, o menino estava enchendo Tate de perguntas que ela sempre respondia com paciência.

Snape só se sentou próximo a aluno no início das férias, mas depois da conversa sobre profissão ela e Russel começaram a se sentar afastados dos outros para não atrapalhar ninguém. Muitas vezes Bishopp também era visto junto deles.

Esta era a última refeição que os alunos e os professores partilhariam juntos. No jantar, o restante dos alunos já estaria no castelo.

Snape decidiu esperar por terça-feira, em quatro dias ele daria aula para o sétimo ano.

xxx

Terça-feira chegou e Snape esqueceu de observar Tate. A turma ainda estava agitada com o final do feriado e ele precisava deixar tudo sob controle. A poção que eles iriam preparar era de nível alto e qualquer deslize significava acidente.

Ele só se lembrou da garota quando ela se aproximou de sua mesa para deixar um frasco com a poção e os pergaminhos que ele havia passado para ser feito nas férias.

Tate caminhou normalmente até a mesa de Snape e lá depositou todo o material pedido, se virou, foi até sua mesa, pegou a mochila e saiu. Simples. Como se não houvesse acontecido nenhum pedido. Como foi em todas as outras aulas.

Snape se perguntava como, em sete anos, ele nunca reparou na aluna

_Talvez não houvesse o que reparar._ Pensou Snape. _Tate era uma corvinal inteligente. Nada fora do comum. Os ensaios dela eram completos, mas nunca passava do limite. Se eu peço 80 cm de pergaminho, é exatamente isso que eu vou receber. Nada mais, nada menos. Isso é adorável, nenhum centímetro a mais e um texto impecável. Sempre foi assim, desde o primeiro ano e 'O' em todos eles. Mas novamente, ela era uma corvinal._

xxx

Janeiro passou e no início de fevereiro Snape se encontrava na sala dos professores como todos faziam de costume após o jantar. Vector entra na sala e ao se sentar, retira junto com os pergaminhos, uma revista.

— Semanário de Feitiços, Séptima? Querendo se apossar do cargo?

Vector abriu um sorriso enorme para Snape e disse:

— Não Severo, não é comigo que Filio deveria se preocupar. – ela deu uma piscadela para Flitwick e ele lhe deu um sorriso em resposta. – Você tem o hábito de ler este semanário?

— Não, só quando tem algo interessante.

— Pois bem. Leia este. – Vector empurrou a revista até onde Snape estava. – É de um ano e meio atrás, aproximadamente. Tem um artigo de duas páginas dele, escrito por Tate, a corvinal do sétimo ano. Ela estava no sexto ano quando publicou.

— Em abril, se eu não me engano, ela estará publicando outro. Um sobre transfiguração. – disse McGonagall. – Era para demorar mais alguns meses, mas quando ela veio até mim e perguntou se eu poderia ser tutora dela, ela já estava com quase metade do trabalho feito.

— Comigo também foi assim. – disse Papoula.

— Comigo também. – disse Ashton Owens, o professor de defesa contra a arte das trevas, com um sorriso.

— O de feitiços, bom, o novo que ela vai publicar, vai ser quase uma continuação deste. – Flitwick apontou para a revista na mão de Snape. – Ela está fazendo comigo e com Poppy. Assim ela vai poder passar seis meses em St. Mungos assim ela reduz ao tempo que vai ficar em Lyon.

— Mas ela já chegou com quase metade do trabalho feito? – Grubbly-Plank perguntou para Flitwick com um sorriso de escárnio.

— Não. Em nenhum dos casos. Ela apenas me procurou para fazer algumas perguntas. Mas então, as conversas foram crescendo de tal forma, que eu acabei incentivando-a a escrever o artigo.

— Por que isso agora? Por que nós não soubemos antes sobre esta publicação? – perguntou Grubbly-Plank.

— Bom, o artigo sempre esteve ao alcance de todos, mas como você vai ver Severo. – disse Flitwick apontando mais uma vez para a revista. – Tate optou por assinar o artigo com outro nome, Toni Puma. Extremamente bobo, como ela mesma faz questão de dizer, mas que ninguém nunca a ligaria a este nome. Toni é o nome do meio dela e puma é a forma de seu patrono. Ela fez isso por ser, por falta de palavra melhor, precavida. E quando ela voltou ao colégio para começar o sétimo ano, ela finalmente me contou qual carreira iria seguir, antes só havia me dito que era algo relacionado a feitiços e nada mais. Então eu tive uma conversa com Alvo e a ajudamos com o assunto de Beauxbatons, já que ela, sem dúvida alguma, seria aceita em Lyon.

— Ela tem um grande potencial. – afirmou Vector um pouco cabisbaixa.

— O que houve, Séptima? Já está com saudade de Sophie? – perguntou Flitwick risonho.

— Absolutamente, sim! – Vector disse rindo. – Sophie é uma menina doce e extremamente agradável de acompanhar em uma conversa, como você bem sabe Filio. – ao que parecia somente Flitwick e Vector conheciam esse lado de Tate e eles perceberam isso. – Sophie é uma pessoa muito reservada e se sente melhor nas companhias de corvinais e até sonserinos, como é o caso do Bishopp que é amigo dela. Lufa-lufas e grifinórios são muito espalhafatosos. Não que ela não fale com eles, Tonks e Russel são lufa-lufas e eles não se desgrudam. O ponto é: Sophie me disse no início do ano, que talvez fizesse um trabalho comigo também, mas no primeiro dia depois do feriado ela disse que não seria mais possível. Não disse o motivo, apenas não teria razão. Então é isso, eu estou com inveja de vocês! – Vector disse rindo alto e dessa vez todos riram com ela.

xxx

Por causa da agitação na sala dos professores, Snape saiu com o intuito de ir corrigir os trabalhos em sua sala de estar, muito mais confortável e silenciosa. Mas ao invés disso ele começou a ler o artigo de Tate. Falava sobre a ligação direta sobre o corpo, a mente e a magia.

Snape estava impressionado com a capacidade da garota e até mesmo curioso para saber sobre os outros projetos dela. Ele iria falar com ela na próxima aula. Queria saber sobre o tema que ela tinha preparado para poções, porque ele sabia que ela já tinha metade do trabalho feito, como os outros tinham estado.

Tate havia cancelado o trabalho com Vector porque ela havia dito não. Não teria feito sentido fazer o trabalho de aritimância se não pudesse por em prática. Seria perda de tempo. Já herbologia faz todo sentido, ela apenas estava se adiantando para quando chegar a Lyon.

xxx

Em um todo, a turma de poções do sétimo ano era uma turma tranqüila. Os seis corvinais, quatro grifinórios, quatro sonserinos e três lufa-lufas, estavam acabando de engarrafar e etiquetar as poções.

— Coloquem as amostram em minha mesa e podem ir. Senhorita Tate, você fica. – os dezessete alunos pararam e olharam surpresos para Tate quase que instantaneamente. – Saiam! – eles se foram deixando Tate sozinha na sala.

— Professor, algum problema? – perguntou Tate se aproximando da mesa.

— Nenhum problema, senhorita Tate. Você já encontrou alguém para ser seu tutor em poção?

— Não, professor. – Tate responde sem gaguejar, sem hesitar, sem medo e em momento algum, sem demonstrar falta de respeito. Tate o tratava como tratava qualquer outro professor e Snape estava, mais uma vez, impressionado.

— Você tem alguma idéia do que você quer fazer neste projeto?

— Sim, professor.

— Leve tudo que você tiver a respeito desse trabalho ao escritório ao término das aulas no período da tarde, senhorita Tate, e eu verei o que eu posso fazer.

— Sinto muito, professor, mas eu não vou poder ir.

— Desculpe?

— Terças e quintas, após as aulas, eu me encontro com o professor Flitwick para trabalhar no projeto de feitiços.

— Então, vá após o jantar.

— Antes ou depois das minhas rondas?

— Antes, senhorita Tate. Pode ir agora

— Obrigada, professor. Até a noite. – Tate se virou e saiu.

Snape se sentou em sua cadeira e aguardou a próxima turma, grifinórios e sonserinos do terceiro ano. Depois disso era o almoço.

Vinte minutos antes do jantar terminar Snape sai do Salão Principal e vai para seu escritório nas masmorras. Quinze minutos depois Snape escuta alguém bater na porta.

— Entre. – a porta se abriu e Tate entrou. Desta vez sem surpresa.

— Boa noite, professor. – Tate entrou e se sentou na cadeira que Snape ofereceu, perto da mesa.

— Vamos direto ao assunto, senhorita Tate, me mostre o que você tem sobre este projeto.

Tate começou a mexer em um bolso interno do sobretudo e retirou alguns pergaminhos e colocou em cima da mesa para Snape pegar.

— Como você pode ver professor, a minha idéia é fazer uma variação mais forte da poção Wiggenweld. – Tate foi falando enquanto Snape lia aleatoriamente suas anotações – Eu vou tentar retirar o muco de verme gosmento e permanecer com os outros três ingredientes, mas vou acrescentar alguns encantamentos para fortalecer a poção e fazer com que ela funcione numa variedade maior de ferimentos.

— Eu vou tutorar você, senhorita Tate. – Snape coloca os papéis de volta na mesa e olha para Tate. – Segundas e quartas, após as aulas.

— Não posso professor. – Snape levantou a sobrancelha em forma de questionamento. – Segundas e quartas, após as aulas, eu me reúno com a professora McGonagall. Terças e quintas, como eu disse anteriormente, eu me reúno com o professor Flitwick, e as sextas, eu divido entre a professora Sprout e o professor Owens. Eu só tenho tempo livre à noite, após as rondas.

— Certo. – Snape estava se perguntando intimamente se, ao invés de ignorar o pedido da garota e tivesse aceitado na hora, ele poderia fazer isso à tarde e não à noite. – Então, segundas e quartas, após suas rondas, eu quero que a senhorita esteja aqui e nem um minuto a mais. Eu não tolero atrasos, senhorita Tate, não se atrase.

— Sim, professor. Eu não me atrasarei. – Tate recolheu suas anotações na mesa de Snape e as guardou novamente no bolso interno do sobretudo. – E obrigada por mud... por reconsiderar meu pedido, professor.

— Pode ir agora, senhorita Tate. Você ainda tem trabalho a fazer. Nós começaremos amanhã à noite, após as suas rondas.

— Sim, professor. Boa noite. – Tate caminhou até a porta, colocou o distintivo de monitora-chefe e saiu para as rondas diárias.

As anotações de Tate eram interessantes, Snape só poderia aguardar para ver onde a menina iria chegar. Que era num resultado positivo ele não tinha duvidas, mas queria acompanhar o processo. Ele poderia afirmar que ela iria dizer 'mudar de idéia' antes de trocar para 'reconsiderar meu pedido'. Mas o que ele poderia dizer? A menina era inteligente, sabia usar as palavras.

llllllllllll

Maru, espero que continue assim! xD

eee... é surpresa, mas vc não vai demorar a entender as coisas


	3. Cap 3

Na primeira segunda-feira de junho, Snape estava em seu laboratório particular esperando Tate voltar de sua ronda noturna diária.

Não demorou muito para que ele se acostumasse a ter Tate em seu escritório. A menina chegava das rondas sempre no mesmo horário, sentava-se em uma mesa afastada e ficava rodeada de livros, pergaminhos, penas e tinta. Entre muitos cálculos de aritimância e leituras contínuas, ela levantava algumas dúvidas significativas em relação ao projeto. Snape estava mais que agradecido por ela fazer todos os cálculos ao invés fazer empiricamente. Muitas vezes ele se esquecia da garota em seu escritório, até que ela se levantasse desejando boa noite e saísse.

Mas essa noite seria diferente. Tate finalmente terminou suas anotações e com a permissão de Snape ela iria começar a preparar a poção.

Snape olhou para o relógio quando escutou alguém bater à porta, 20:07.

— Entre. – a porta se abriu e Tate entrou. – Você está atrasada.

— Eu sei, senhor. E sinto por isso. – diz Tate retirando o sobretudo e colocando na ponta da bancada que iria usar. – Um sonserino do primeiro ano correu para não perder o toque de recolher e rolou da escada. Eu o encontrei caído no chão quando estava vindo para cá e o levei para madame Pomfrey.

— Emocionante. Agora pegue o que você precisa no estoque e comece sua poção. – Snape disse apontando para a porta que ficava atrás de Tate. No laboratório existiam duas grandes bancadas. Snape colocou Tate na bancada que ficava em frente a pequena saleta onde ficava o estoque, para que ele pudesse ficar de olho nela quando ela precisasse usá-lo. Ele iria preparar poções para repor na enfermaria enquanto Tate fabricava a sua própria.

Quase que igualmente, Snape e Tate começaram a se preparar para fabricar as poções. Eles escolheram o caldeirão adequado, testaram o medidor do fogo e, como em todas as poções que precisava ser encantada, eles retiraram as varinhas que guardavam na manga da roupa e colocaram ao lado direito do caldeirão.

Uma hora e mais tarde, Snape para de mexer no caldeirão para esperar até a poção mudar de amarelo-ovo para vermelho-sangue e poder adicionar o próximo ingrediente. Ele ia até o estoque para pegar as figueiras cáusticas da Abissínia, mas parou ao ver Tate.

A menina tinha uma lisa cascata de cabelos negros que caia até o quadril e usava uma franja que parecia cobrir os olhos. Honestamente Snape não entendia como a garota conseguia enxergar, mas ele poderia jurar que havia um vinco entre as sobrancelhas sob a franja excessivamente grande só por causa da fina linha que seus lábios faziam enquanto sua cabeça estava quase dentro do caldeirão. Do mesmo jeito que ele já viu McGonagall fazer milhares de vezes quando estava extremamente irritada ou intrigada.

— Eu sinceramente espero que você saiba senhorita Tate, que mesmo um bruxo muito poderoso não é capaz de preparar uma poção usando somente os olhos. – diz Snape.

— Oh. – foi tudo que saiu da boca de Tate enquanto ela olhava surpresa para o professor.

— Então, como está indo sua poção? Espero que esteja tudo bem, senhorita. O ano letivo acaba em quatro semanas e a idéia de eu ter perdido todo esse tempo por nada não me deixa satisfeito.

— Não senhor! – diz a garota depois de sacudir levemente a cabeça. – Eu só acho que a poção está demorando muito para mudar de cor para eu começar a segunda parte dela. – Snape se aproxima do caldeirão de forma que fosse possível ver também as anotações de Tate. – Há treze minutos era para ela ter mudado deste púrpura para verde-musgo. – diz ela encarando o relógio em sua bancada.

— Espere mais alguns minutos. – diz Snape olhando do caldeirão para o relógio. – Se a cor não mudar, elimine este conteúdo, revise suas anotações e inicie tudo novamente.

— Sim, senhor. – responde Tate, enquanto Snape se dirige novamente até o estoque.

Ele acha o que precisa logo que chega a saleta. O pequeno pote com as figueiras cáusticas moídas estavam logo acima de seus olhos. Levantou a mão para pegar e quando se vira para sair colide em alguma coisa sólida. Em poucos segundos, ele se viu se segurando em Tate com uma das mãos enquanto a outra tentava agarrar a porta para evitar que caíssem.

Quando Tate viu que o 'plano' do professor não ia dar certo, a única coisa que ela conseguiu pensar em fazer foi colocar as mãos em volta da cabeça dele para que ele não se ferisse muito no chão irregular do pequeno estoque.

Snape abriu os olhos, mas não sabia o momento exato que os tinha fechado, e se perguntou como exatamente tinha acabado com os braços de Tate em torno de sua cabeça e a cabeça da garota enterrada em seu ombro.

A saleta tinha apenas dois metros de largura, dois de comprimento e três de altura. Duas paredes opostas cobertas de potes, do chão até o teto, com os mais variados conteúdos e uma parede sem nada que fica de frente para a porta.

Ele começou a se mexer e quase que instantaneamente Tate se soltou dele e rolou desajeitadamente para se sentar encostada na parede lisa da saleta enquanto seu professor se sentava lentamente.

— Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda – Snape sussurra enquanto se levanta para abrir a porta da saleta que se fechou em algum momento durante a queda. Ele estava sentindo uma forte dor na região lombar, mas nada que o impedisse de andar.

Quando ele fica de frente para porta seu rosto se contorce levemente de espanto percebe o que aconteceu. A porta não tinha fechadura, abria com a impressão de uma varinha reconhecida. Medidas estúpidas de precaução, ele percebia agora.

Depois de dar um forte soco na porta, se arrependendo em seguida, Snape se vira para Tate, que ainda estava encolhida do outro lado da saleta.

— Estamos trancados aqui! Por sua causa, sua menina idiota! O que você queria vindo aqui dentro? – Snape berra com Tate e fica mais irritado quando nota os movimentos repetidos dos ombros dela e percebe que ela está chorando silenciosamente. – Mais que estupidez! Você está chorando! Quanta maturidade para uma corvinal! Você não merece chorar por uma situação que você mesma causou!

Ao ouvir isso, Tate se senta ereta e olha com raiva para o homem a sua frente. Snape vê que o rosto da garota demonstra dor e não demora muito para descobrir o motivo. A mão esquerda de Tate está em volta da direita como se a vida dela dependesse disso. A mão direita da garota está coberta de sangue e nos dedos médio e anelar é possível ver algumas partes brancas, que Snape supôs só poder ser pedaços de ossos.

— Seus dedos. – foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer enquanto se aproximava de Tate apenas para ser parado pela perna esquerda que ela levantou.

— Não se aproxime de mim. – Tate diz entre dentes.

Snape parou bruscamente não sabendo como agir e instintivamente leva uma das mãos até a cabeça, que não estaria intacta do jeito que estava se não fosse pela menina sentada na frente dele.

Aproveitando a distração de Snape, Tate retira o pulôver que usa por cima da camisa social branca com o emblema da corvinal e grava azul e bronze. Ela enrola o pulôver com a mão boa, coloca na boca e morde com força.

— O que? – Snape pergunta quando vê o que a menina está fazendo. Tate ignora Snape, segura os dois dedos quebrados e puxa com força. – Não! – Snape grita e se aproxima novamente da aluna, mas para sem realmente saber o que fazer.

Tate não grita realmente, mas as lágrimas pareciam ter triplicado. Ela retira o pulôver da boca e fraca e lentamente enrola a gravata nos dedos da mão machucada, deixando somente o polegar livre.

— Você perdeu a cabeça? – Snape sussurra para aluna.

— Eu estou bem. – Snape lê os lábios de Tate. Não sai realmente voz da bocada menina.

— De todas as coisas, bem é a última que se encaixa a você. Por Merlin, garota! O que exatamente você pensa que fez? – Snape se vira para uma das estantes repletas de potes e pega dois deles. Ele pensava que de todos os alunos, Tate não era a pior escolha para se ficar preso. Ela tinha todos os motivos para estar histérica, a começar por estar presa com _ele_ em um cômodo minúsculo e a fratura exposta e, no entanto estava encolhida na parede fazendo de tudo para controlar a dor ainda mais presa em um lugar sem muitos recursos. As raízes e raspas, entre outras coisas, guardadas no estoque, em conjunto, cura centenas de coisas, mas sozinhas os efeitos não são os mesmos.

— Isso é para você colocar nessa mão. – Snape mostra o maior dos potes para Tate, mas a menina o ignora novamente. – E esse é para diminuir a dor. É ditamno e cânibis.

— Não, obrigada. – Tate sussurra sacudindo levemente a cabeça e com os olhos firmemente fechados.

— Não seja estúpida, garota. Isso vai ajudar você. – Snape tenta, mas tudo o que consegue é, com muito esforço, um sorriso debochado de Tate.

— Que horas o seu elfo vem até o laboratório para fazer limpeza? – Tate pergunta baixinho ao invés de responder Snape sem fazer menção de pegar qualquer um dos potes.

— Eu vejo aonde você quer chegar e também acredito ser a única maneira de sair daqui. Mas ele só aparece de madrugada, por volta das quatro horas da manhã. Agora segura isso que eu vou te ajudar.

— Não. Eu não posso. O que eu fiz nos dedos, foi só para aliviar a pressão. Madame Pomfrey vai ter que mexer neles ainda, por isso eu não vou fechar com ditamno. A dor vai ser mais forte se eu fizer isso. – Tate ainda diz com a voz fraca e depois de algum tempo, finalmente abre os olhos e encontra o rosto confuso de Snape. – Eu sou alérgica a poções analgésicas por causa dos ingredientes primários. Se eu usar qualquer coisa desse tipo, meu pulmão se fecha e eu paro de respirar. Eu estaria morta antes de o meu corpo eliminar a substância. Acredite, eu descobri isso da pior maneira. Minha mãe diz que eu estive morta por 92 segundos.

— O que eu posso fazer para ajudar? – Poucas vezes um aluno conseguia deixar Snape sem reação e essa definitivamente era uma dessas ocasiões.

— Acho que seria bom se você se sentasse. Eu vi quando o senhor levantou, suas costas devem estar doendo com certeza. Que sorte você usar vidro inquebrável, não é? Seria horrível ficar preso aqui sem magia com a sala cheia de caco de vidro espalhado.

Snape olhou para trás e viu o pequeno pote com as figueiras causticas. Foi até a porta e se sentou no chão soltando um curto gemido de dor.

— Não tem realmente nada que eu possa fazer? – Snape pergunta olhando diretamente para a menina a sua frente.

— Você pode me distrair se quiser. Manter-me falando sempre funciona. – Tate ainda tinha a franja jogada no rosto e grudada na testa por causo do suor. – Não deixa me focar na dor.

Snape considera o que a menina disse e se lembra da primeira pergunta que surgiu em sua cabeça quando se levantou do chão após a queda.

— O que você veio fazer aqui na sala? – Snape pergunta sem esconder a raiva que sentia.

Se Tate percebe a raiva ou não, Snape não consegue saber. Ela encara o teto como se procurasse a resposta lá e depois volta a olhar para Snape.

— Raspas de chifres de Arpéu. – Tate diz pausadamente. – São caros, eu sei. Eu vou reabastecer seu estoque quando eu acabar. Mas o fato é que eu estava pensando, quando você disse para esperar um pouco para ver se a poção mudava de cor, e percebi que eu não me preocupei em usar um feitiço que fizesse os ingredientes reagirem como substituição para os vermes gosmentos. Então eu lembrei de um livro que eu li na minha biblioteca no ano passado que falava sobre as propriedades mágicas de animais raros. Chifres de Arpéu, além de fortificar mais a minha poção, iria fazer com que os ingredientes reagissem do modo correto. E como a poção ainda não tinha ficado cinza-chumbo, que é a cor que ela assume quando fica imprópria, eu pensei em vir rápido aqui e pegar as raspas.

— Creio que isso funcione. – diz Snape esquecendo-se completamente da raiva por causa do assunto acadêmico. – Qual o nome do livro que você... Espera. Você disse na sua biblioteca?

— Sim. – Tate responde com uma voz cansada.

— Você não acha que é arrogância de mais, até mesmo para uma corvinal chamar a biblioteca da escola de 'minha biblioteca'?

— Com todo respeito, senhor. Eu sei que a dor que eu estou sentindo é muito forte, mas eu ainda estou lúcida. Em momento algum eu me referi a biblioteca da escola.

— Certo. Então você está querendo me dizer que tem uma biblioteca.

— Sim. Uma porta depois do meu quarto. Eu ganhei de presente por ter entrado para a Corvinal. É claro que ela não se compara com a grandeza da biblioteca de Hogwarts. Mas minha mãe me deixou pegar os livros que queria da biblioteca principal.

— Crianças não ganham bibliotecas. Muito menos crianças de 11 anos de idade.

— Eu tinha 10 anos. Mas não acho que isso seja relevante. E você tem que entender que eu venho de uma família que está a centenas de anos na Corvinal.

Depois de alguns gemidos de dor vindo de Tate, Snape se senta da melhor maneira que consegue no chão irregular e continua com as perguntas.

— Sua família está a centenas de anos na Corvinal. – ele repete e Tate concorda levemente com a cabeça. – E por que você decidiu ser professora de feitiços? – Ele estava curioso sobre isso desde que descobriu a respeito e se aproveitou descaradamente da situação.

— Por que não um cargo valorizado dentro do ministério? Ou Gringotes? Ou qualquer outra coisa que me traga riqueza e reconhecimento? Bom, professor, eu vi que dinheiro não traz felicidade e que reconhecimento, na maioria das vezes, não é uma coisa boa. Ainda mais em um lugar tão hipócrita como o Ministério e tão falaz como Gringotes. Eu sempre odiei política e não tenho a menor vontade de trabalhar em um lugar que o dinheiro é mais importante que qualquer outra coisa.

— Justo. – a garota estava certa e isso ele não podia negar. – Mas você ainda não disse o motivo de escolher a carreira que escolheu.

Tate se mexe demoradamente até encontrar uma posição razoavelmente confortável para a mão machucada.

— Eu pensei em ser uma medibruxa, mas eu não tenho realmente muita paciência com gente doente ou ferida. Essas pessoas tendem a ser histéricas e isso é uma coisa que eu desaprovo. – Snape acena em aprovação. '_Isso explica muita coisa_.' Pensa ele. – Eu acho que ser professor é bem legal e normal. Qualquer idiota pode ser. Sem ofensas.

— Nenhum dano feito. – Snape diz seco.

Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, ele repara na inquietação de Tate. Como se a dor estivesse aumentando.

— A dor está aumentando?

— Não. A mesma coisa.

— Conversar realmente ajuda? – Snape pergunta a contra gosto.

— Sim. Bastante.

— Certo. – Snape sempre gostou de conhecer seus alunos. Isso o ajudava a controlá-los melhor. Essa era a chance de ele descobrir alguma coisa sobre Tate. – Onde você nasceu?

— Eu achava que você ia pedir para eu dizer ingredientes e modo de preparo de centenas de poções.

— Você é uma corvinal. Eu tenho certeza que você recitaria o livro do sétimo ano de trás para frente enquanto estivesse dormindo. Agora, onde você nasceu?

— Eu nasci em Angus, aqui na Escócia.

— Você não tem sotaque. – Snape diz quase acusando Tate.

— Eu devo ter perdido meu sotaque quando eu era criança, quando eu comecei a ter aulas de italiano e francês.

— O seu italiano também é fluente? – Snape pergunta um pouco surpreso.

— Sim. Só o meu latim que não é muito bom. Quer dizer, eu leio livros em latim sem problema algum, mas eu não fico conversando com as pessoas.

— Por que você aprendeu isso tudo?

— Bem, latim eu só aprendi quando eu estava no terceiro ano. Você sabe, os melhores livros, sobre qualquer assunto, está em latim. Mas eu não sou a única a saber latim. No sétimo ano da corvinal tem mais quatro pessoas.

— E francês e italiano?

— Meu avô acha que uma mulher só é feliz se achar um bom marido. E para isso a mulher deveria fazer por merecer. Logo, com quatros eu comecei a ter aulas de italiano e francês, aos sete eu comecei a tocar piano e aos oito eu tive aulas de etiqueta. Como sentar, como andar, como comer, como calar a boca e só falar quando alguém permitir. – Tate diz cada palavra com desgosto.

— Isso seria um absurdo. – Snape diz descrente.

— Mas é verdade. Eu fugi de casa para poder vir para Hogwarts. Quando eu recebi a carta, meu avô disse que eu não precisava ir para outro castelo para receber a educação necessária que uma menina precisa.

— E como você supõe que uma criança fugiria de casa, senhorita Tate?

— Meus irmãos me ajudaram. O Will, meu irmão mais velho, tinha se casado e não estava morando no castelo com o restante da família. Eu enviei para ele a lista de material e pedi para que ele comprasse tudo que eu fosse precisar para vir para Hogwarts. Então, um dia antes do expresso sair de King Cross, ele foi até o castelo e com a ajuda do Edward, meu irmão do meio, eles me tiraram de lá. É claro que meus pais sabiam, mas meu avô não podia desconfiar. Quando ele descobriu, ele veio até aqui para me levar à força, mas Dumbledore impediu que ele fizesse isso.

— Comovente.

— Você não acredita em mim? – Tate pergunta como se desafiasse Snape.

— Nem um pouco. – Snape diz em um tom monótono. – Mas, conte-me. Foi por causa das suas aulas de etiqueta que você nunca fala durante as aulas?

—Na verdade eu participo de todas as outras aulas, só na sua eu me recuso a falar. E não, eu não abro a boca na sua sala de aula porque no primeiro dia de aula o senhor fez uma pergunta, um lufa-lufa respondeu corretamente e você tirou pontos da casa dele por ele ter aberto a boca. Eu pensei que se eu falasse alguma coisa, você faria comigo o mesmo que faz com todos os outros alunos, ou seja, tratar feito um lixo. Isso me deixaria extremamente furiosa e eu não gosto disso, logo, eu descobri que se eu nunca abrisse e a boca você não me notaria e conseqüentemente nunca me trataria feito lixo. E adivinha? Funcionou. Em sete anos, o senhor nunca tirou pontos da minha casa por uma coisa que eu tenha feito nem nunca me tratou feito lixo. – Tate termina de dizer e sorrir. Conseguindo somente provocar Snape.

— O que te faz pensar que você se saiu com sucesso? – Snape pergunta com raiva.

— Honestamente senhor, se alguém perguntasse a você se você conhecia uma aluna com cabelo preto, olhos azuis, rosto redondo e com aproximadamente 1,55m de altura, quem o senhor indicaria?

'_Você._' Ele pensou. Mas por algum motivo desconhecido, ele não disse isso em voz alta.

— Sim, eu tenho cabelo preto. – Tate não espera muito tempo por uma resposta. Ela passa a mão pelo cabelo e afasta a franja da testa. Com ajuda da fraca luz que vem de um candelabro acima deles, Snape ver o rosto da aluna pela primeira vez em sete anos. – Mas meus olhos são cor de mel, herança genética do meu pai. Meu rosto é fino e termina com um queixo protuberante. – Ela aponta para o dedo da mão boa para o queixo e completa. – Eu estive trabalhando no seu escritório nos últimos meses e eu aposto como você não notou minha altura: 1,70m.

Snape revira os olhos e fica olhando para um ponto qualquer na estante. '_Ela está certa. Mas quem realmente se importa?_' Ele pensa.

— Como está sua mão?

— Meu braço todo está latejando. Se eu me mexer a dor vai voltar dobrada. Mas por hora está estável dá para agüentar se eu ficar bem quietinha. – Tate responde um pouco preocupada.

— Bom. – ele responde apático.

Pelos cálculos de Snape, faltava apenas poucas horas para o elfo doméstico aparecer e ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar falando. O braço de Tate poderia estar todo dormente, mas a dor que sentia na região lombar crescia a cada minuto que ele continuava sentado.

— O senhor não vai falar mais nada? – Tate pergunta um pouco tímida.

— Não. – Snape responde um pouco impaciente. – Recite mentalmente e de trás para frente o livro de runas antigas do sétimo. Isso vai te manter ocupada.

Ele fecha os olhos ignorando Tate e se foca em oclumência, para poder afastar ao máximo a dor que sentia.

Algum tempo depois, ele não sabia dizer exatamente quanto, ouviu um barulho de aparatação vindo da sala atrás dele. Ele se levanta o mais rápido que pode, ignorando completamente a dor.

— Zigg? – Snape chama ao mesmo tempo em que batia na porta.

— Mestre Snape? – uma voz fina e estrangulada responde assustada.

— Zigg, pegue minha varinha em cima do balcão e abra a essa porta. – Snape ordena. Poucos segundos depois a porta foi aberta para revelar um elfo tremendo dos pés à cabeça segurando desajeitadamente uma varinha. – Obrigado, Zigg. Pode começar os seus serviços agora.

Zigg faz uma referência a Snape e começa a limpar o laboratório.

— O que exatamente você está esperando para se levantar? – Snape pergunta rispidamente para Tate.

— Eu estou com medo. – ela sussurra e começa a morde compulsivamente o lábio inferior enquanto olha para o braço.

Snape pega a varinha de Tate no balcão, vai até a menina e entrega a ela. Aponta sua própria varinha para o braço dela e uma luz amarela passa por toda a extensão do braço antes de desaparecer.

— _Imobilus_ – ele se explica.

— Obrigada. – com o braço imobilizado, Tate pega o pulôver caído no chão, se levanta sem medo e segue Snape deixando a saleta.

Se Zigg achou estranho o fato de Snape ter estado trancado com uma aluna no estoque, ele, como um bom elfo, não disse nada.

— Nem uma palavra sobre isso. – Snape diz para o elfo, só por garantia.

A luz que vinha do lado de fora do castelo ainda era escura. Tate olha para o relógio em cima do balcão e se assusta com a hora, 3:45 da manhã. Ela caminha lentamente até a porta e é parada pela voz de Snape.

— Onde você pensa que vai?

— Madame Pomfrey. – Tate responde como se Snape tivesse feito a pergunta mais absurda de todas.

— Zigg, vá até a enfermaria e diga a madame Pomfrey para se preparar que eu estou indo para lá com uma estudante. Diga que eu vou via flu.

— Sim, mestre Snape. – Zigg faz novamente uma referência e aparata.

— Venha. – Snape diz para Tate.

Ele sai do laboratório por uma porta lateral que leva até o escritório particular dele. Segura Tate pelo braço bom e a leva até a lareira. Pegando um pouco de pó em um jarro próximo, ele entra na lareira com a menina, joga o pó no chão e grita:

— Ala hospitalar.


	4. Cap 4

Snape se desequilibra um pouco ao chegar à Ala Hospitalar por causa da dor nas costa e Tate se aproveita para se soltar do professor e se senta na cama mais próxima. Ele a segue e se senta de frente para ela na cama ao lado.

Não demorou muito e Madame Pomfrey foi ouvida saindo apressadamente de seu escritório. Snape olhou para trás e reparou que a mulher não estava usando o habitual uniforme e sim pantufas e um robe comprido cor de vinho. Era quase quatro horas da manhã, afinal de contas e a Ala Hospitalar estaria completamente escura se não fosse por algumas velas espalhadas aqui e ali.

— Severo, seu elfo apareceu em meus aposentos dizendo que você viria aqui com um estudante. O que houve? – Pomfrey pergunta. De onde ela vinha, não conseguia ver Tate pois Snape estava na frente, mas antes que ele conseguisse responder ela viu e a primeira coisa que reparou foi na mão ensangüentada da menina. – Sophie! O que houve?

— Não. – Tate diz com a voz fraca, fazendo sinal para a medibruxa parar.

— Como não? Olhe sua mão! – Madame Pomfrey saca a varinha para começar com seus feitiços de diagnósticos, mas é impedida quando Tate segura a varinha.

— Eu disse não. – a menina repete. – Cuida dele primeiro.

— Não seja estúpida. – Snape diz rispidamente. – Eu não preciso de cuidados.

— Poppy, ele caiu com as costas no chão irregular do laboratório e como se não bastasse eu ainda cai por cima dele. – Tate se explica. E olha para Snape. – Ela vai demorar no mínimo uma hora comigo, isso em uma expectativa muito otimista. Enquanto que com você será apenas alguns minutos.

— Só para facilitar. – Pomfrey conclui. – Ela está certa, Severo. – a medibruxa contorna a cama de Snape e para de frente para as costas dele. – Deixe-me ver isso aqui. – Snape começa a tirar a capa e a automaticamente a mulher o ajuda. Em seguida foi o colete e quando faltava apenas passar a camisa pelos braços Snape para em alerta.

Ele olha desconfiado para Tate, que estava deitada na cama com os olhos quase fechados, mas ainda assim ela olhava para ele. Com um acena de varinha ele faz aparecer um biombo dividindo as duas camas. Como se ter ficado nu da cintura para cima em frente a um estudante não fosse o suficiente, mais um pouco e Snape teria deixado a marca negra aparecer.

Como a menina previra, não demorou mais que alguns minutos. Pomfrey passou uma pasta por toda a região dolorida das costas de Snape e quando ela terminou e ele ameaçou a se levantar, ela o empurrou de volta e o segurou.

— Onde você pensa que vai, Severo?

— Embora.

— Absolutamente não. Você não vai sair daqui enquanto eu mandar.

— Eu já estou bem.

— Não está. Eu vou ter que passar esta pasta em você mais algumas vezes e não vou ficar correndo atrás de você pelo castelo. Daqui você não sai. Nem que eu tenho que grudar você nesta cama com um bom feitiço. – dizendo isso Pomfrey vai até a cama onde Tate está.

— Como você está, minha menina?

— Não muito bem. Como você notar. – Tate diz entre os gemidos de dor.

— Deixe-me ver sua mão. – Pomfrey se aproxima e começa a desenrolar a gravata coberta de sangue da mão da garota.

— Cuidado! Por favor, tenha cuidado Papoula! – Tate solta um grito de dor – Estou com muita dor.

— Isso está um horror, Sophie.

— Obrigada. Isso me deixa muito mais calma. – a garota diz entre dentes. – Eu realoquei os ossos, mas não fechei para que você pudesse mexer na minha mão sem ter que abrir de novo.

— Eu vou ter que limpar isso aqui, muito bem limpo. E te dar algumas poções para evitar algumas infecções. E também vou ter que realocar seus ossos novamente porque eles não estão no lugar correto. Vai doer mais, entretanto a dor vai diminuir mais rápido depois que eu terminar tudo.

— Por favor, não. – Tate implora. – Sem mais dor. Por favor.

— Eu vou fazer o meu melhor para ir o mais rápido possível, mas para isso eu tenho que começar o quanto antes. – Pomfrey diz e sem esperar por uma resposta dá um acena com a varinha e faz aparecer um punhado de coisas na mesa que fica ao lado da cama de Tate.

A mulher prendeu o braço com de Tate na cama com um pedaço de pano. E separou algumas poções para lhe entregar quando terminasse de curar a mão da menina.

Snape só pode supor quando Pomfrey começou a limpar a mão de Tate, já que não conseguia ver o que estava acontecendo por causa do biombo. E estava internamente agradecido por não conseguir ver quando Tate começou a implorar para que Pomfrey parasse o que quer que estivesse fazendo.

O sol começou a aparecer pelos terrenos do castelo e Snape pode ouvir Madame Pomfrey dizer para uma Tate sem voz que havia finalmente terminado.

— Vai ficar tudo bem agora, querida. Você só precisa beber essas poções. – A medibruxa diz enquanto solta o braço de Tate.

— Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. – a menina diz e em um palpite certeiro Pomfrey conjura um balde. Segundos depois Sophie estava com a cabeça praticamente dentro dele enquanto colocava tudo o que tinha comido no jantar para fora.

— Tudo bem, então. Vou acrescentar um poção para enjôo as poções que você vai ter que tomar.

— Eu quero... Não. Eu _preciso_ de um banho. – Tate diz com a cabeça ainda dentro do balde.

— Você dorme e depois que acordar você toma banho. – Pomfrey diz se livrando do balde.

— Não. Agora.

— Você não está em condições, senhorita Tate.

— Eu me sinto ótima. Meus ossos então no lugar, minha mão está fechada. E eu _preciso_ de um banho. – Tate aproveitou que Pomfrey se virou de costas para pegas alguns frascos de poções que estavam na mesinha e se levantou da cama, mas não teve muito sucesso quando os joelhos enfraquecidos dobraram e ela foi parar no chão.

— Sophie Toni Tate. Mais que menina irresponsável.

— Eu disse e repito: Eu preciso de um banho.

— _Eu_ disse e repito: NÃO. – Pomfrey esbraveja enquanto ajuda a garota a se levantar.

— Eu te dou a minha palavra de que vou ser a melhor paciente que você já teve em toda sua carreira de medibruxa se você deixar eu tomar um banho. E isso inclui não ficar perguntando a cada minuto que horas que eu vou poder sair daqui e beber todas as poções que você mandar sem reclamar.

— Fechado. – Pomfrey diz para surpresa de Snape, enquanto ajudava a garota a se levantar. – Qual é o nome do elfo que atende os monitores chefes?

— Willow. – Tate diz indo com Pomfrey em direção ao banheiro que ficava ao lado da sala dela.

— Eu vou chamá-lo e pedir que traga uma muda de roupa para você.

— E xampu. Eu, definitivamente, preciso de xampu.

Quando Snape ouviu a porta do banheiro se fechar, quase que instantaneamente ele ouviu aporta da enfermaria se abrir e passos despreocupados adentrá-la. E se ele pudesse apostar, apostaria todos os galeões que possuía, que o dono dos passos era Alvo Dumbledore.

— Muito bom dia, Severo. – diz o diretor puxando um pouco para o lado a cortina que cercava a cama. '_Por que eu não apostei? _' Pensa Snape.

— Claro. Como se estar preso a este lugar fosse um presságio de um belo dia. Tire-me daqui.

— Papoula me mandou um recado curioso às quatro da manhã, que dizia que você e a senhorita Tate estariam impossibilitados de deixar a enfermaria. Então, o que me diz?

— Digo que ela está louca.

— Se ela está louca, porque você ainda está sem camisa e deitado de bruços? - Alvo pergunta com um sorriso bobo.

— Apenas tire-me daqui. – Snape diz impaciente.

— Eu não ousaria.

— Eu estou perfeitamente bem.

— Oras, levante-se e pare de reclamar feito uma velhinha. – Com raiva de Dumbledore pelo que disse, Snape coloca o peso do corpo sobre os braços para se levantar, mas os músculos de suas costas não permitiram e uma forte queimação na região lombar o fez cair de volta na cama. – Pois bem, Severo. Para quais turmas você daria aula hoje.

— Sétimo ano da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa, terceiro ano da Sonserina e Grifinória antes do almoço e depois todo o primeiro ano.

— Eu vou pedir para o monitor chefe avisar as respectivas turmas.

— É bom que faça isso mesmo, diretor. – Madame Pomfrey diz enquanto se aproxima de Snape.

— Como está a senhorita Tate, Papoula? – Dumbledore pergunta.

— Melhor agora que está tomando banho. – a mulher responde pegando o recipiente com a pasta verde ao lado da cama de Snape. – Está na hora de passar isso nas suas costas novamente, Severo.

— Maravilha. – Snape diz monotonamente. – Não poderia mais esperar.

— Ora, fique quieto homem. A senhorita Tate estava com uma fratura exposta e a única coisa que ela exigiu foi um banho.

— Fratura exposta? – Dumbledore perguntou assustado.

— Pois é. – diz Pomfrey enquanto passava a pasta nas costas de Snape. Nem ela, nem Dumbledore repararam no rosto relaxado do homem. – Pelo que eu entendi, esses dois tiveram um encontrão no estoque e ficaram presos lá dentro. A menina caiu por cima e colocou as mãos em volta da cabeça dele para evitar que ele se machucasse.

— Se arrepende de todas as precauções, Severo?

— Vou removê-las assim que eu for libertado.

— Você diz como se estivesse preso. – Pomfrey o repreende.

— Pouco me importa. E lembre-me de nunca mais tutorar um aluno.

— Não me preocuparia se fosse você. Tenho certeza de que não aparecerá outra senhorita Tate. – Alvo diz um pouco triste.

— Assim espero. – Snape diz indiferente.

— Eu acho bom você dormir um pouco, se quiser ser _libertado_ logo. – Pomfrey diz e olha para Alvo. – Se você não for incômodo, poderia pedir para que a senhorita Tonks viesse aqui?

— Sem dúvidas. Eu pedirei. – o diretor diz sorrindo.

— Vou ver como a menina está. – Pomfrey diz se virando e indo para o banheiro.

— Bom, Severo. Espero que tenha um bom dia.

Dumbledore, ao ouvir um resmungo vindo de Snape, da um sorriso e deixa a ala hospitalar.

Quando o sol já estava no alto revelando o início de um belo dia, Snape sente um forte cheiro de maçã e o som de pessoas se aproximando. '_Quanto tempo essa menina ficou no banho?_' Snape se pergunta, já que havia cochilado durante o tempo.

— Deite-se e descanse, minha querida. – Snape viu quando a garota estava se deitando que ela usava uma calça cumprida e uma camiseta de algodão. O forte cheiro de maçã vinha do cabelo dela. – Eu falei com o diretor e ele disse que vai chamar a menina Tonks. Ela deve vir depois do café da manhã.

— Obrigada, Poppy. – Tate diz definitivamente melhor. Ela estava com a mão e o antebraço imobilizados e presos ao pescoço por uma tipóia.

— Espero que vocês fique bem. Eu vou até meus aposentos e retirar essas roupas. Já estou trabalhando desde às quatro da manhã e ainda estou de pijamas. – Pomfrey vai para o escritório falando para ninguém em particular.

— Eu sei que você está acordado. Eu vi. – Tate diz depois que se instalou um completo silêncio na enfermaria. Sua voz estava mais firme, entretanto bastante cansada e Snape notou que era mais um comentário atestando o óbvio do que um início de conversa. Por isso optou por permanecer em silêncio.

— Eu sei também que eu não estava muito bem há algumas horas atrás. Mas a dor que eu sentia era no meu braço, eu não estava cega. – Tate continua como se estivesse fazendo um monólogo. – Eu vi quando você ficou paralisado ao perceber que ia mostrar o seu antebraço. Obrigada, a propósito. Apesar de saber o que tem ai, eu não iria me sentir muito confortável em ver.

_Isso é um blefe. _Snape pensa e sente um arrepio frio passar por todo seu corpo

— Eu havia dito que fugi de casa para vir para Hogwarts e você não acreditou, mas é verdade. O meu avô estava furioso quando chegou aqui no domingo depois do jantar, ele queria me levar de volta à força, mas Dumbledore disse não. Eles tiveram uma briga bem feia até eu gritar dizendo que queria ficar aqui. Eu juro que o primeiro pensamento que passou pela minha cabeça foi que eu ia levar um tapa, mas ele se virou para mim e disse: '_Tudo bem_.' Não estava tudo bem, eu sabia que ele ia arrumar um jeito de se vingar e ele arrumou. Demorou sete anos, mas ele conseguiu se vingar de mim.

_Onde você quer chegar?_

Snape ainda tinha a sensação de que não podia se mexer e o que o deixava mais nervoso era o fato de Tate falar como se fala sobre o tempo.

— Era segunda-feira e eu estava tomando o meu café da manhã. Só havia se passado a primeira semana de aula. Tudo era novo para mim, eu tinha cede de conhecimento. Eu tinha certeza de que era a única bruxa, criada por bruxos, cercada por magia que nunca havia aprendido bruxaria. Tudo o que eu sabia era como sentar, andar, comer, falar francês, italiano, tocar piano, qualquer coisa que não fosse relacionado à magia. E então, junto com o correio matinal, vieram duas grandes corujas carregando uma pesada pasta. Tinha uma carta presa à pasta que dizia: '_Tem certeza que quer ser ensinada por Comensais da Morte?_'. Surpresa. A letra era do meu avô e o conteúdo da pasta era todo o seu arquivo do Ministério.

_Só pode ser mentira._

Tate falou palavra por palavra com desgosto e então respirou fundo e continuou a falar calmamente como se recitasse palavras de um livro.

— Severo Prince Snape, nascido em Londres no dia nove de janeiro de mil novecentos e sessenta. Mestiço. Filho da bruxa Eileen Prince e do trouxa Tobias Snape. Freqüentou Hogwarts entre mil novecentos e setenta e um e mil novecentos e setenta e oito. Não se sabe ao certo quando se tornou um comensal da morte, mas presumivelmente foi após deixar a escola. Possui a marca negra no antebraço esquerdo. Voltou-se contra Voldemort antes de sua queda.

_Isso não pode estar acontecendo._

— Com dez anos de idade, na metade do café da manhã, eu descobri que meu professor de poções havia sido um temido comensal da morte. Eu estava apavorada, tremia da cabeça aos pés. Sai correndo para o meu quarto e não sai de lá enquanto não havia passado da hora de recolher. Depois do seu nome, o nome que mais aparecia era o de Dumbledore, então eu fui até o escritório do diretor carregando aquela pasta pesada e perguntei se tudo o que estava ali era verdade. Ele disse que sim e a única coisa racional que eu consegui fazer foi chorar.

_Dumbledore sabe disso._

— Antes que você pense em sair correndo e enforcar o Dumbledore é bom você saber que eu implorei para que ele não te contasse o que eu sabia. Eu já falei que eu não conseguia parar de tremer? Ele me deu um chá bem forte de camomila antes de iniciar a conversa. Eu perguntei a ele se ele realmente acreditava em você, se ele acreditava que você definitivamente estava do lado certo e ele disse que sim. Eu queria saber se você tinha dado um bom motivo para que ele acreditasse em você e ele disse que era um excelente e incontestável motivo. Eu avisei que ele não precisaria se preocupar, que eu não comentaria nada do que eu sabia se ele nunca contasse a você. Eu joguei a pasta na lareira do escritório do diretor e quando o último pergaminho queimou, eu voltei para a torre da Corvinal.

Pela primeira vez, Snape não conseguia pensar em nada. Absolutamente nada.

— Meu pai é um antropólogo. A antropologia é uma ciência trouxa que tem por definição, o estudo do homem e da humanidade de maneira totalizante, abrangendo todas as suas dimensões. Ele me ensinou coisas importantes como ficar em silêncio e observar e ter minha própria opinião. E foi o que eu fiz. Sabe o que eu descobri? Que você é uma pessoa comum, um cara normal que cometeu um erro. Você tem a idade do meu irmão mais velho, eu não consigo ver nada além disso. Eu posso estar completamente enganada, já que meu pai sempre diz que eu tenho o dom da ingenuidade quando se trata do óbvio.

— Você acha que está cometendo um erro? – Snape pergunta baixo e incerto. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar em tudo o que ouviu.

— Não. Você nunca vez nada que me fizesse mudar de idéia.

— Todos me odeiam, como você não mudou de idéia?

— Isso não é verdade. Eu não odeio você. Colin, Ninfadora e Timothy não odeiam. E 99% dos corvinais também. Veja bem, não estou dizendo que você é uma pessoa querida como o professor Flitwick, mas você não é odiado por todos.

— Eu sou apenas comum? – Snape pergunta com sarcasmo.

— A maioria dos estudantes desconfia da sua marca e o temem por isso. O ódio vem apenas daqueles que perderam sua família pelo Lorde das Trevas. Os outros alunos o respeitam por você ser um bom professor. Nós entendemos que se você não fosse do jeito que você é dentro de sala, acidentes perigosos aconteceriam a torto e a direito.

— O que você pretende com tudo isso?

— Você não sabia nada sobre mim. Eu não o culpo por isso, eu fiz questão de esconder qualquer coisa a meu respeito de todos. Mas você começou com o assunto quando fez perguntas pessoais quando poderia ter perguntado coisas fúteis, apenas para me manter falando.

— De novo, o que você pretende com isso? – Snape pergunta com raiva.

— Nada.

— Por que você falou isso tudo? O que você quer com isso? O que você quer de mim?

— Você é só um homem comum, eu não quero nada de você.

— Eu não sou um homem comum! – Snape grita. – Você não sabe nada sobre mim! – Ele puxa as cortinas que separava as duas camas e ficou mais furioso por causa da expressão relaxada no rosto de Tate. – Você não me conhece.

— Eu não disse que conhecia. A história é sobre mim, não sobre você. Coloque sua cabeça para pensar, Snape, você é uma pessoa extremamente inteligente. Se eu quisesse usar o que eu sei contra você, eu teria feito quando você disse que não ia ser meu tutor. – Tate diz fazendo uma careta de dor enquanto achava uma posição para o braço.

— Por favor, diga o que você quer. – Snape diz cansado. Ele sentia um caos completo em sua cabeça.

— Nada. Você está tão ruim que não acredita que eu não quero nada?

Snape não teve chance de responder e estava agradecido por não ter conseguido. Não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Os dois puderam ouvir a porta da sala de Pomfrey se abrir.

— Como vocês estão? – Pomfrey pergunta animadamente.

— Com fome. Será que eu conseguiria comer alguns morangos? Por favor, eu tive uma fratura exposta. – Tate diz contente como se a conversa não tivesse acontecido.

— Tenho certeza que você ira comer alguns morangos assim que a menina Tonks chegar. Não entendo como ela ainda não chegou.

— Provavelmente está na cozinha.

— Não duvido nada. Ela tem sorte de não ter tendências para engordar. – Pomfrey se aproximou de Snape e se notou o estado inquieto do homem não comentou. – Severo, você não vai precisar ficar aqui até a noite, depois do almoço você já vai poder sair. Eu vou passar a pasta agora e depois daqui a duas horas. Ai você pode sair.

— Ela tem sorte é de ser uma metamorfomaga. – Tate comenta enquanto via Pomfrey cuidar de Snape.

— Ou isso. – Pomfrey diz rindo. – Severo, eu vou fechar isso aqui. – ela diz puxando a cortina. – Daqui a pouco os amigos de Sophie vão estar aqui e eu tenho certeza de que você quer ser visto, sociável do jeito que é.

Depois Pomfrey olha a mão de Sophie e após uma contestação feliz ela se vira e volta novamente para sua sala.

Alguns minutos depois as portas da enfermaria se abre e um trio bastante barulhento entre e se encaminha para a cama de onde Tate está.

— Toni, trouxemos morango. – Tonks com o cabelo verde preso em um alto rabo de cavalo diz para a amiga.

— Graças aos Deuses. Eu não ia conseguir mais um minuto sem meus morangos. – Tate diz pegando o saco com morangos que Tonks trazia. Ela retira um grande e vermelho morango e dá boa mordida soltado um suspiro de satisfação.

— Nossa Sophie, você parece a minha mãe. Ela não pode ver um sorvete de baunilha dando sopa que ele desaparece em segundos. Mas ela está grávida. Qual é a sua desculpa? – Russel pergunta.

— Eu tive uma fratura exposta. – Tate responde displicentemente enquanto mastigava um morango.

— Você o quê? – Pergunta Colin Robinson. Ele pertence à Lufa-Lufa e ficou amigo de Tate quando foram escolhidos para serem os monitores no início do quinto ano.

— Eu tropecei. Mas e ai? Como vocês estão?

— Eu e o guri aqui, temos aula. – diz Tonks dando tapinhas no ombro de Russel. – Mas o sortudo do Colin vai ficar de bobeira até o próximo tempo. O Snape não vai dar aula.

— Pois é. – Robinson diz se sentando na ponta da cama e pegando um morango da mão de Tate sem se importar com os protestos da amiga.

— Nos vemos no almoço, Toni. – Tonks se aproxima da amiga e dá um beijo na bochecha dela. – Dorme um pouco, você está horrível.

— Eu também amo você, Teddy. – a garota responde fazendo uma careta.

— Tchau, Sophie. Até o almoço. – Russel diz seguindo Tonks para deixarem a enfermaria.

— Tchau, Tim. Até mais.

— Finalmente a sós. – Robinson diz sorrindo depois que os dois fecharam as portas. Ele se aproxima mais de Tate e a beija nos lábios.

— Nós estamos em Hogwarts. Nós nunca estaremos a sós.

— Isso não é inteiramente verdade. – o garoto diz dando uma boa olhada na mão inchada de Tate. – Como foi ontem, com a poção?

— Não foi.

— Como assim? O Snape não apareceu? O diretor disse para o Weasley que ele não daria aula por causa de um pequeno acidente que ocorreu ontem.

— Pequeno acidente. Hump! Pequeno acidente porque não foi a mão dele. – Tate diz rabugenta.

— O que aconteceu?

— Eu cai e a gente acabou dentro do estoque com a porta fechada. As nossas varinhas ficaram em cima do balcão e a porta só de abre com a impressão de uma varinha reconhecida. A gente só saiu de lá depois que o elfo dele apareceu. Eram quase quatro horas da manhã.

— Quer dizer então que você mentiu para a Tonks. – o garoto diz rindo.

— Eu não minto, principalmente para a Teddy.

— Mas você disse que tropeçou.

— Eu tropecei. No Snape.

— Você tropeçou em um cara de quase dois metros?

— Ele tropeçou em mim também! E ele não tem quase dois metros. Não chega nem à 1,90m.

— Está certo. E como você acabou com essa mão assim?

— Quando a gente estava caindo, eu coloquei as mãos em volta da cabeça dele para ele não se machucar.

— E?

— E que eu cai em cima dele e ele machucou feio as costas. E eu acabei com dois dedos quebrados.

— E ele te agradeceu?

— Claro! Ai nós nos abraçamos e conversamos sobre nossas expectativas para o futuro. – Tate diz e finaliza com um enorme sorriso arrancando uma boa gargalhada de Robinson.

— Você conseguiu dormir? – o menino pergunta depois que conseguiu parar de rir e Tate responde que não com a cabeça. Ele senta ao lado dela e ela coloca a cabeça nas pernas dele. – Eu vou ficar aqui até você acordar, está bem?

— Está bem.

— Eu ainda não acredito que falta poucas semanas para a gente se formar. – Robinson diz quase sussurrando.

— Nem eu. – Tate responde no mesmo tom.

— Eu vou sentir sua falta.

— Eu também.

Pomfrey apareceu como tinha prometido e depois de passar a pasta mais uma vez por toda a extensão das cotas de Snape ela disse que ele podia ir. Foi até a cama de Tate e gentilmente disse ao monitor que quando Tate acordasse, ela poderia ir também se não estivesse sentindo dor. Pediu apenas que ela fosse até sua sala para avisar.

Depois que toda a pasta foi absorvida, Snape se vestiu e fez as cortinas desaparecer. Robinson tirou meramente os olhos do livro de runas que lia e não disse nada.

— Peça para a senhorita Tate ir até minha sala após as rondas. – Snape disse que garoto.

— Sim, senhor. – Ele responde indiferente ainda sem retirar os olhos do livro.

Snape não fez nenhum comentário com Dumbledore sobre as coisas que Tate falou. Eles iriam acabar discutindo e ninguém ficaria satisfeito com aquilo. A menina iria deixar a escola em menos de um mês e tudo iria ficar esquecido. Foi quase assim.

Tate tinha terminado a poção dois dias depois e uma semana depois entregou todo o artigo pronto em inglês e em francês, Snape só teve que ler e assinar para aquele pequeno pesadelo acabar.

Para o restante do mês Snape não viu a aluna. Nem nas refeições. A maioria dos corvinais tendiam a desaparecer do castelo na época dos N.I.E.M's.

Finalmente o dia mais feliz do ano havia chegado, o sábado a noite do sétimo ano. Tinha uma cerimônia para a formatura e depois a festa, onde eles costumavam beber muito e conseqüentemente dormir cedo. No domingo, antes do almoço, a escola já estava vazia e fechada para as férias.

Snape estava em seu escritório arrumando as últimas coisas que sempre teimavam em ficar espalhadas quando ouviu alguém bater na porta. Ele fez questão de abrir a porta para mandar quem quer que fosse, seja aluno ou professor, para o quinto dos infernos. Era Tate usando um sobretudo creme e sandálias de salto alto da mesma cor.

— Se o senhor estiver ocupado eu posso voltar outra hora. – diz a garota, que por causa das sandálias estava pouco mais baixa que Snape. Ela estava com o cabelo preso em um nó, a franja jogada para o lado deixando amostra os grandes olhos cor de mel e o rosto levemente maquiado. Desconfiado, Snape deu um passo para trás permitindo que a aluna entrasse.

— O que você quer? – Snape pergunta se cerimônias e cruza os braços com se estivesse se protegendo de alguma coisa.

— Não. Você não acredita que eu não quero nada. – Tate diz colocando as mãos no bolso do sobretudo. – Enfim, a vingança que meu avô planejou para mim foi um casamento. O meu noivo, um russo de 48 anos, está esperando por mim em Kinnaird, no castelo da minha família.

— Isto seria um absurdo. – Snape diz chocado

— Seria não, é. E eu sei. Por isso eu não vou me casar. Nunca, a propósito. – Tate diz como se atestasse o óbvio. – Eu estou indo para França hoje mesmo, logo após a cerimônia. Dumbledore faz questão de ter todos os alunos presentes.

— Aonde você quer chegar?

— Pelas antigas leis da Escócia, a mulher que conseguir se sustentar não pode ser obrigada a se casar. Há cem anos isso queria dizer que a mulher não tinha escolha, hoje tem. Eu vim até aqui para dizer que quando você mudou de idéia, você mudou tudo.

— Seu eu não tivesse aceitado, você teria que se casar?

— Sim, porque eu teria que voltar para casa para as férias e somente depois ir para Lyon. E isso significa que eu não teria um emprego e teria um marido 31 anos mais velho que eu. – Tate diz séria. – Eu vim aqui para agradecer por você ter mudado de idéia. – Snape estava sem reação por causa das palavras da garota. Depois de um pequeno momento de incerteza, ela retira uma pequena caixa preta de dentro de um dos bolsos e coloca em cima de uma mesa próxima. – Obrigada.

— O que é isso? – ele pergunta apontando para a pequena caixa.

— Um presente em agradecimento. Se não quiser, joga fora. Agora a seu. – Tate abre e a porta e antes de se virar e sair ela aponta a varinha para a caixa e diz: _Finite Incantatem_. A caixa aumentou quase vinte vezes em relação ao que era e aproveitando a surpresa de Snape, Tate vai embora. Snape se aproxima receoso da caixa e a abre de vagar. Ficou surpreso ao retirar de dentro dela um grande, pesado e preto sobretudo.

Snape só vê a aluna novamente, quando ela e Weasley, os monitores chefes, apareceram para dizer algumas palavras no final da cerimônia e então ele não a viu mais.


	5. Cap 5

Novembro, 1994.

Era quase meia noite quando Pomona Sprout, Filio Flitwick, Severo Snape e Minerva McGonagall se esgueiravam silenciosamente pelos corredores. Para o escritório do diretor.

— Eu me sinto nada menos que uma criminosa, andando deste jeito pelo castelo. Como se _eu_ estivesse fazendo algo de errado. – Minerva reclama baixinho.

— Apenas continue. – diz Filio. – Você não quer que aquela sapa velha e gorda, disfarçada gente nos pegue.

— Pois eu quero que ela me encontre. – resmunga Sprout. – Vou lançar um bom feitiço nela que vai demorar meio século até ela desconfiar quem lançou.

— Já podem parar de reclamar. Chegamos. – Snape diz apontando para a estatua da gárgula que dava passagem para o escritório.

— Alvo precisa dar um jeito nisso. Aquela mulher horrorosa não pode continuar agindo como se o castelo fosse uma extensão do ministério. – Minerva fala se encaminhando para a gárgula e diz a senha, recebendo passagem em troca.

Os quatro sobem as escadas e entram na sala sem bater. Dumbledore estava sentado em sua cadeira com uma aparência cansada e não se surpreendeu quando os quatro diretores de casa entraram e pararam lado a lado.

— Eu sei que o que vocês têm a dizer é de suma importância, todavia eu gostaria que fosse adiado até amanhã. – Alvo diz alerta, mostrando que apenas a sua aparência era de cansaço. Quando ele termina de falar, as chamas da lareira ficaram verdes e uma pessoa aparece.

Dumbledore se levantou e rapidamente foi para frente da lareira receber o convidado que usava uma grande capa de viagem preta e capuz, impedindo que as outras pessoas na sala vissem quem era.

— Você está bem? – Ele pergunta preocupado.

— Meu filho, Alvo! – o desconhecido diz quase em suplicas. – Eu tenho que vê-lo! Eu preciso disso, por favor! – a mulher, eles notaram pela voz, implorava.

— Se acalme, minha menina. – Dumbledore diz paciente.

— Por favor, Alvo, deixe-me ver meu filho! – a mulher desamarrou o laço que prendia a capa e esta caiu no chão revelando a dona da voz.

— Sophie! – Flitwick diz surpreso.

Sophie Tate reparou pela primeira vez nos outros ocupantes da sala, mas nada fez. Olhou mais uma vez para Dumbledore e pediu:

— John.

— Severo, você passou pela sala comunal da Sonserina depois do toque de recolher? – Dumbledore pergunta a Snape e ele dá um aceno de cabeça em afirmação. – Você viu John Lancaster, do terceiro ano.

— Ele já havia ido para o dormitório. – Snape responde calmamente enquanto se perguntava se o menino podia ser filho dela. Todos os dias desde que Dolores Umbridge colocou os pés em Hogwarts, os diretores passaram a checar se todos os alunos estavam onde deveriam estar após o toque de recolher, para não dar motivos para a sapa rosa fazer alguma coisa.

— Viu? Ele está bem. – Dumbledore tenta convencer a mulher.

— Não! Eu tenho que ter certeza, Alvo! Eu preciso saber que ninguém chegou perto dele.

— Sophie use a razão. – Dumbledore diz com a voz firme. – Você tem certeza que quer que eu traga o John aqui? Quer que o acorde no meio da noite e o traga até aqui para que você o veja? Olhe para o seu estado e se pergunta se é isso o que você quer.

Tate colocou as mãos no rosto e respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de se virar para Snape. Quando ela fez isso, permitiu que os quatro tivessem uma visão melhor dela. O rosto e as mãos tremulas da mulher tinha respingos de sangue, mas nada comparado as grandes manchas que tinha no jumper azul que ela usava. McGonagall, Sprout e Flitwick não conseguiram disfarças o espanto. Snape levantou as sobrancelhas em surpresa, mas não falou nada.

— Você está bem? – Sprout pergunta com a voz tremula.

— Sim. O sangue não é meu.

— É de quem?

— Ninguém importante. – ela diz para os quatro e então olha diretamente para Snape. - Você tem certeza que ele está bem?

— Absolutamente.

— Tudo bem. – Tate sussurra fechando lentamente os olhos e respirando fundo mais uma vez.

— O que aconteceu? – Dumbledore pergunta e tenta levar Sophie até uma das cadeiras, mas ela se desvia das mãos dele e começa a andar de um lado para o outro.

— Ultimamente Olímpia tem pedido para que fossem feitas rondas nas proximidades da escola. Uma antes do café da manhã, outra ao entardecer e a última por volta das dez horas. A escolha dos professores para fazer a ronda é aleatória, mas eu quase sempre me candidato para ficar com a das dez. Hoje eu fui abordada por comensais.

— Quantos? – Alvo pergunta.

— Dois.

— Você reconheceu algum deles?

— Não, mas os nomes são Parker e Cosby.

— Como você sabe os nomes deles? – McGonagall pergunta curiosa. Sophie para de andar, mas fica com a cabeça baixa olhando fixamente para o chão.

— Eu matei o Cosby e entrei na mente do Parker para implantar uma falsa memória e o deixei ir embora, mas antes eu vasculhei cada pedaço para descobrir o motivo deles estarem atrás de mim.

— E qual seria o motivo? – o diretor pergunta sem rodeios.

— Parker estava com raiva porque alguém estava querendo se provar para o Lorde das Trevas e aparentemente não tinha capacidade para fazer isso sozinho. Eu sou um tipo de presente para aquele maluco homicida. – ao ouvir isso, McGonagall leva as mãos à boca horrorizada. – Quero dizer, não eu. Meu cérebro, por assim dizer. Essa pessoa que quer me usar, pelo que eu entendi, apenas lucraria tendo meu corpo por perto. 'Você é mesmo gostosa.' Cosby disse quando me viu. Eu o matei primeiro. – Sophie termina sem emoção alguma em sua voz.

— Você sabe quem possa ter feito isso? – ele pergunta cauteloso.

— Não. – Sophie diz com uma risada baixa que logo se transforma em gargalhadas descontroladas, fazendo Sprout dar um passo para trás assustada.

— O que é engraçado, Sophie?

— Você não vê? – ela pergunta ainda rindo para Dumbledore e o velho sacode lentamente a cabeça em negação. – Tudo o que eu sempre quis foi ser reconhecida pela minha capacidade e agora... – Sophie fica séria, seus olhos ficam marejados e ela diz num sussurro. – Agora John está em perigo.

— Sophie, John está seguro aqui dentro.

— Seguro? Como ele pode estar seguro se ele está dormindo em um ninho de cobras?

— Se minha palavra ainda vale alguma coisa para você, como valeu há quatorze anos, então eu te dou minha palavra de que nada vai acontecer a seu filho dentro desta escola. – Dumbledore diz firme e Sophie olha de relance para Snape antes de concordar. – Agora, eu preciso que você pense em quem pode estar por trás disso.

— Tem que ser alguém próximo a mim, certo?

— Não necessariamente. – Minerva argumenta. – Pode ser qualquer um que tenha conhecimento sobre sua vida acadêmica.

— Isso significa os professores daqui, de Lyon e de Beauxbatons, fora os medibruxos com quem eu residi no St. Mungos.

— Isso não ajuda muito.

— Não. Não ajuda.

— E as pessoas que estudaram com você? Alguma delas sabe o que você fez? – pergunta Sprout.

— Aposto minha vida como nenhum de meus amigos fizeram isso. – Sophie diz seca.

— Eu tenho uma história muito boa sobre traição de amigo. – Minerva diz no mesmo tom e Snape se mexe desconfortavelmente.

— Eu tenho três amigos. – Sophie diz ameaçadoramente. – Três bons amigos que sabem tudo o que eu fiz e que eu daria minha vida por eles e eles por mim. Timothy e Teddy moram na mesma casa que eu e Colin está na América Central casado com uma adorável mulher e eles têm duas lindas filhas. Eu posso afirmar que nenhum deles possui a marca negra ou sequer pensariam em fazer isso comigo.

— Isso é verdade. – diz Flitwick deixando Sophie significativamente mais calma.

— Então quem foi? – McGonagall insiste.

— Eu não... – Sophie para como se tivesse acabado de ver algo horrível. – Não.

— Quem? – Dumbledore pergunta ansioso ficando olho a olho com a mulher.

— Benjamin Bishopp. – Ela diz lentamente e então vai para perto de Snape. – Ele foi do mesmo ano que eu, mas era da sonserina. Ele se tornou um comensal da morte, não é? – Ele encara profundamente a mulher a sua frente e balança a cabeça afirmando o que ela disse.

— Como você chegou a ele?

— Em abril, no meu último ano aqui, Bishopp soube o que eu estava fazendo, mas nós não estávamos nos falando muito, porque Tim disse que a linhagem de sangue estava subindo à cabeça dele. Ele não ficou muito feliz com esse 'afastamento' e ficou menos ainda quando eu comecei a me aproximar do Colin.

— Quem é Colin? – Flitwick pergunta.

— Colin Robinson da Lufa-Lufa foi monitor, excelente aluno. Estudou com Sophie. – Sprout responde com simplicidade e então pergunta curiosa. – Vocês namoraram?

— Sim e quando Bishopp descobriu, ele foi acertar as contas com o Colin.

— O que você quer dizer com acertar as contas? – Alvo pergunta.

— Eu quero dizer que Bishopp atacou o Colin por trás sem dar a chance dele se defender. – Sophie diz com desgosto. – Depois ele questionou o motivo para eu estar com um Lufa-Lufa de sangue impuro ao invés de estar com um Sonserino de sangue puro.

— Mais o Colin não é mestiço ou nascido trouxa. – Sprout argumenta.

— As avós materna e paterna dele eram trouxas.

— E por que você acha que ele está por trás disso? – pergunta a diretora da Grifinória.

— Porque ele não concordou com o nosso namoro, disse que era um absurdo, que eu iria me arrepender e no dia da nossa formatura, antes de eu deixar o castelo, eu vi Bishopp tendo uma discussão bastante inflamada com o Colin.

— Sobre o que era a discussão?

— Eu não sei. – diz Sophie culpada.

— Como não sabe?

— Nós tínhamos terminado o namoro e o Bruce estava me esperando do lado de fora do castelo.

— Por que vocês terminaram? – Dumbledore pergunta.

— Isso é relevante?

— Tudo é relevante.

— Colin foi para Guatemala, estudar Runas Antigas e eu fui para França estudar Feitiço. Se você conhece uma boa maneira de continuar com um relacionamento a esta distância, eu quero ouvir. – Sophie diz com sarcasmo, levantando uma sobrancelha e olhando para Alvo. – Além do mais, mesmo se nós estivéssemos no mesmo continente, ou país, teria acabado de um jeito ou de outro porque a gente não se gostava, não jeito certo. Estávamos só passando o tempo.

— Vocês continuam amigos?

— Sim.

— Quem é Bruce? Você disse que ele estava te esperando fora do castelo. – diz Sprout.

— Meu marido, Bruce Lancaster, pai do John. Ele foi assassinado no ano passado por comensais da morte, em um dos ataques que teve no subúrbio de Londres.

— Sinto muito.

— Sem problemas. – ela diz cansada. – Então, e agora?

— Sophie, nós fazemos parte da Ordem da Fênix, que é um grupo de pessoas que se uniram para lutar contra Voldemort. – Dumbledore diz sério.

— E daí?

— E daí que eu quero que você vá à reunião que vamos fazer na sexta-feira, depois de amanhã. – o diretor caminha até sua mesa e faz uma anotação em um pedaço de pergaminho e entrega a Sophie. – Esteja nesse endereço às dez horas da noite.

—Por que eu iria?

— Por que nós podemos te ajudar.

— Eu não preciso de ajuda.

— Mas John precisa. – Dumbledore diz com um imperceptível sorriso vitorioso.

— Eu estarei lá. – Sophie diz colocando o papel com o endereço no bolso da calça, pegando a capa de viagem que estava no chão e indo para a lareira. – Eu devo voltar para Beauxbatons agora.

— Sim, você deve. E eu aconselho a não fazer mais nenhuma ronda sozinha. Nós não queremos mais comensais.

— Eles não vão voltar. A memória que eu implantei na cabeça do Parker, era dos dois encontrando com Teddy e Kingsley. Porque, quem quer que tenha mandando, se sabe sobre minha vida acadêmica, tem plena consciência da minha amizade com a Teddy.

— Mesmo assim, tenha cuidado. – Dumbledore para ao lado de Sophie e segura o jarro com pó de flu para que ela pegasse um pouco. – Dê lembranças minha à Olímpia e tome um bom banho.

Sophie, após dizer seu destino, desaparece através das chamas verde, deixando para trás cinco bruxos pensativos.

— O que nós devemos fazer agora, Alvo? – McGonagall pergunta, tendo a muito esquecido o assunto Umbridge.

— Antes de qualquer coisa, devo entrar em contato com Ninfadora Tonks. – Dumbledore diz se sentando em sua cadeira e pegando pergaminhos, tinta e pena. – E precisa ser antes da reunião da Ordem.

— Por que isso é necessário?

— Teddy é como Sophie chama Ninfadora.

— E?

— É imprescindível termos Sophie na Ordem e creio que só será possível se Ninfadora der um empurrãozinho. Não consigo nem imaginar como será vantajoso para nós se ela aceitar.

— Alvo, eu espero, para o seu próprio bem, que você saiba o que está fazendo. – Flitwick diz sério. – Porque, honestamente, acho que você está brincando com fogo. Você não conhece Sophie. Nem um pouco.

— Não se preocupe, meu velho amigo.

— Depois não diga que eu não avisei.

— Não direi.

— Severo, você não ouviu nada sobre isso? – McGonagall questiona o homem, que não falou praticamente nada durante o episódio.

— Se eu tivesse, certamente vocês saberiam. – ele responde ácido.

— Creio que recebemos muita informação por hoje. – Dumbledore diz selando o envelope com a carta. – Vocês podem falar sobre Dolores amanhã. – Ele finaliza o assunto dispensando os quatro.

Dumbledore coloca o envelope selado de lado, planejava levá-lo até o corujal pela manhã, e se perde em pensamentos olhando para o fogo na lareira.

— Brincando com fogo, Alvo? – o quadro do diretor Dippet pergunta.

— Você não faz idéia. – ele diz cansado.

XXX

Snape não dormiu naquela noite. Ficou acordando olhando o tempo todo para a marca negra em seu braço esquerdo. Ele se lembrou de cada pedaço do dia em que ficou preso com Tate no estoque, de todas as coisas que a garota tinha falado para ele enfermaria e do último dia de aula daquele ano. Ele pensava em como tudo tinha mudado.

Se questionou amargamente se Tate teria coragem de dizer que ele ainda é o mesmo homem comum que ela conheceu há sete anos.

XXX

Antes de ir para a reunião, Snape estava sentado no escritório do diretor esperando por Flitwick. Os três iriam para sede da Ordem e McGonagall e Sprout ficariam cuidando do castelo. Ou cuidando para que Umbridge não colocasse seus dedinhos gordos no castelo.

Dumbledore foi inflexível ao dizer que precisaria de toda ajuda possível para trazer Tate para a Ordem. Flitwick e Tate nunca perderam o contato, levando em conta que ela só teve uma grande chance na carreira dela graças a ele. E uma única oportunidade de não ter virado uma aprendiz de perfeita esposa graças à Dumbledore. Esses dois relevantes fatos somados a presença de Ninfadora Tonks e Kingsley Shacklebolt, fazia Dumbledore crer piamente que Sophie não teria como dizer não.

Pouco antes de o professor de feitiços entrar no escritório, Snape se pergunta intimamente o que era pior: atender um chamado de Voldemort, o maluco homicida como Tate bem colocou, ou ter que ir para a casa dos Black e ficar na companhia imunda daquele cachorro pulguento.

Faltava ainda meia hora para as dez e somente Sophie e Moody não haviam chegado. Tonks e Shacklebolt estavam sentados lado a lado com uma cadeira vazia ao lado de Ninfadora só esperando por Tate. Snape estava parado em pé no canto da cozinha com os braços cruzados como sempre ficava.

— Essa Sophie vem mesmo? – Sirius pergunta impaciente.

— Se ela disse que vem, é porque ela vem Sirius. Quer deixar de ser chato? – diz Tonks aborrecida.

— Mas ela já deveria ter aparecido!

— Dumbledore falou para ela estar aqui as dez, então as dez ela vai entrar por aquela porta. Nem um minuto antes, nem um minuto depois.

— Você quer dizer que ela nunca se atrasa?

— Exatamente.

— Isso é impossível, Ninfadora.

— Quer apostar? – Ninfadora pergunta sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Apostado. – Black diz estendendo a mão para a prima apertar.

— Ela vai abrir a porta às dez horas e você não vai fazer nenhuma reclamação durante o resto da noite.

— Feito. – ao ouvir Black dizer isso, Snape deu um pequeno sorriso e torceu internamente para que Tate continuasse tão pontual como sempre foi.

Molly havia feito o jantar mais uma vez e Lupin e Black comentavam o quão delicioso estava. Conversas fiadas se formaram em torno da cozinha e a hora parecia se arrastar.

Precisamente as dez, a porta se abriu e Tate apareceu. Completamente diferente de como estava dois dias a trás, a mulher vestia um sobretudo vermelho que ia até o joelho e um grosso cachecol preto combinando perfeitamente com as sandálias de salto alto. Sem mais franja, ela tinha o cabelo solto que ia até pouco abaixo do ombro.

— Boa noite. – ela disse olhando para cada um na cozinha.

— Boa noite, Sophie. Fico feliz por você ter vindo. – Dumbledore a cumprimentou da ponta da mesa, onde estava sentado.

— Eu disse que estaria aqui as dez. – Sophie fala apontando para o relógio em seu pulso. – Então, como é que funciona esse clube secreto Anti-Voldemort?

— Eu gostaria de um pouco de respeito com isso, por favor.

— Que seja. Eu tenho que estar de volta em Beauxbatons antes de onze horas, logo seja breve com o que você tiver que falar.

— Muito bem, tendo isso em vista, creio que não precisamos esperar por Alastor.

— Aquele desatinado faz parte do clube secreto? – Sophie diz desgostosa e para a surpresa de muitos, ela tira um cigarro de dentro do bolso do sobretudo, acende e dá um longa tragada. – Por que eu não estou surpresa?

— Por favor, Sophie, ele nem chegou e você já está o ofendendo. – Shacklebolt a repreende. – E eu agradeceria se você apagasse esse cigarro.

— Só por cima do meu cadáver. – ela diz atravessando a cozinha e parando próximo a pia, onde tinha uma janela aberta.

Dumbledore começou a reunião explicando o motivo da presença de Tate. Contou como havia sido abordada pelos comensais, o porquê e quem supostamente estaria envolvido nisso enquanto a mulher permanecia em silêncio fumando seu segundo cigarro.

— Mas que vantagens você poderia trazer para Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado? – Molly Weasley pergunta.

— Não se deixe enganar por esse rosto angelical, Molly. – Tonks diz rindo.

— Senhora...? – Sophie pergunta.

— Weasley. Molly Weasley.

— Weasley? – Sophie fala sorrindo e Molly concorda com um aceno de cabeça – Mãe do Gui e do Carlinhos? – Sophie aumenta o sorriso quando Molly concorda mais uma vez. – A senhora tem filhos adoráveis, Senhora Weasley.

— Oh, Obrigada. – agradece e ela e Arthur lhe dão um grande sorriso de volta. – Vocês se conheceram em Hogwarts eu suponho.

— Fui monitora chefe junto com ele. – ela disse e se fosse possível, recebendo um sorriso maior ainda dos pais Weasley. – Mas o que importa é que eu sou professora de feitiços e vice-diretora em Beauxbatons. Tenho, atualmente, trinta e seis artigos publicados sendo vinte e três deles sobre magia na forma mais primitiva. E só tenho vinte e quatro anos.

— Ual. – diz Black com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

— Exatamente. – Alvo diz apontando para Sirius.

Dumbledore ia falar mais coisas, mas o barulho da porta da casa se abrindo o faz ficar quieto e logo o som passos pesados mais o barulho da madeira, denunciou Moody antes que ele pudesse abrir a porta da cozinha.

Moody entrou na cozinha arrastando pesadamente sua perna de madeira e seu olho mágico ia furiosamente de Sophie para Snape. A mulher, que até então estava mais relaxada ficou rígida assim que viu Moody.

— Boa noite a todos. – Ele diz cordialmente olhando para as pessoas à mesa com seu olho bom. Então ele levanta a cabeça para os dois que estava de pé e continua. – Ora, ora, vejam só! Não precisamos de mais nada, agora. Nós temos o comensal da morte e a prostituta.

Antes que qualquer palavra fosse dita pelas pessoas horrorizadas com o comentário chulo de Moody, Tate avançou sobre como uma fera e em segundo seu antebraço direito estava no pescoço dele e sua mão esquerda segurava firmemente a mão direita dele com a varinha.

Tate empurrou ele tão forte contra a parede da cozinha que quase o fez cair no chão, só não aconteceu por causa do antebraço dela em seu pescoço. A mulher, com suas sandálias de salto alto, ficou alguns centímetros maior que o velho. A posta de seu nariz estava encostado no nariz deformado de Moody e seus olhos o encaravam ferozmente.

— Eu não tenho dormido, não consigo comer e só os deuses sabem como minha dor de cabeça está me consumindo. – Tate diz entredentes com sua voz é fria e letal. Ninguém na cozinha se mexia seja pelo choque ou pelo medo de que alguma coisa acontecesse se o fizesse. – Em um dia normal, eu agüentaria suas ofensas sem problema algum, tratando você como o verme imundo que você é. Mas hoje não é um dia normal e eu juro que se eu ouvir a sua voz mais uma vez, eu mato você.

— Você sabia que a traquéia é uma das partes mais frágeis do corpo? – Tate diz pressionando mais o pescoço de Moody até ficar avermelhado. – Se eu forçar mais um pouco eu tenho certeza que consigo quebrar. A minha dúvida é quanto tempo você vai demorar para morrer. Acho que demorar mais que 20 segundos. Que apostar?

— Para com isso. – Moody diz com a voz fraca, mas mesmo em completa desvantagem enfrentando Tate. – Você pensa que é uma assassina?

— Eu sou, não te contaram? Eu matei um homem dois dias atrás e o gosto doce que apareceu na minha boca foi incrível.

— CHEGA! – Tonks grita puxando a amiga e Moody cai no chão tossindo furiosamente. Como se saídos de um estado de estupor, todos se levantam e vão ajudar Moody a se recompor.

Ninfadora, Lupin e Shacklebolt vão para perto de Tate tentando bloquear a visão dela.

— Quem essa ninfeta pensa que é? – Moody diz alto o suficiente para Tate ouvir e com uma explosão ela empurra Kingsley para o lado e saca sua varinha apontando para o coração do homem.

— Eu vou te matar. – ela diz com simplicidade enquanto faz movimentos com a varinha para lançar um feitiço. Quando Tate abre a boca para falar a maldição Snape aparece ao seu lado e retira a varinha de sua mão.

— Você não vai acabar com sua vida por causa desse idiota. – ele diz com raiva.

— Sirius, Arthur, por favor levem Moody para fora da cozinha e quando ele estiver melhor mande-o ir embora. – Dumbledore ordena e assim que os homens saem da cozinha, ele fecha a porta com um estrondo.

Shacklebolt estava de frente para Tate segurando seu rosto com as duas mão fazendo ela olhar diretamente para os olhos dele.

— Sophie, respira fundo. – ele diz para sua amiga com sua voz grave e calmante e ela obedece. – De novo e de novo até seu coração voltar a bater normalmente.

Os dois ficaram em completo silêncio até lágrimas começarem a descer pelo rosto de Sophie.

— Eu estou tão envergonhada por isso. – a mulher diz encaixando o rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço de Shacklebolt e sendo abraçada por ele. – Eu sinto muito, King. Eu deveria ter me controlado.

— Se controlado? – ele pergunta olhando para o topo da cabeça dela. – Olho-tonto mereceu tudo aquilo, Sophie. Se você não tivesse atacado ele, eu certamente o faria. Na verdade esses dias eu estava comentando com Tonks até quando você iria agüentar essas ofensas. Há muito tempo ele passou do limite.

— Pois então eu deveria ter resolvido isso em particular. Não na cozinha da casa dos outros. – Tate diz com a voz abafada pela roupa de Kingsley. – Eu agi feito uma adolescente. Que vergonha.

— Você parou de chorar? – ele perguntou rindo. – Ora, vamos Sophie. Todo mundo já perdeu o controle uma vez na vida. Eu deixo você acender um cigarro.

— King! – Tonks o repreende, mas fica rindo.

— Tudo bem, Teddy. – Tate diz se soltando dos braços do amigo. – Eu só quero um copo de água.

— Toma. – Lupin entrega a ela um copo com água que avia acabado de conjurar.

— Obrigada, Senhor Lupin. – Tate bebe um pouco e então olha para o resto da Ordem. – Eu realmente peço desculpa pelo meu péssimo comportamento, não posso expressar o quão eu estou envergonhada.

— Como Kingsley disse, todo mundo perde o controle uma vez na vida. E se isso tem acontecido com freqüência, sua reação é mais do que compreensível. – Dumbledore diz.

— Mesmo assim, eu sinto muito Senhor Black.

—Estou com Kingsley. – Sirius diz dando de ombros.

— Muito bem então, acho que podemos voltar a nossa conversa, já que ultimamente o tempo tem sido mais precioso do que ouro. – Dumbledore diz batendo palmas como se isso fosse o suficiente para trazer leveza ao ambiente.

— Eu tenho que ir. – Tate aponta para seu relógio mostrando que estava quase perto das onze.

— Permita-me então expressar apenas minhas opiniões, Sophie. Depois você diz o que acha e pode ir se quiser, tudo bem?

— Prossiga. – ela diz bebendo mais um pouco de água.

— Nós concordamos com o fato de que não temo 100% de certeza de que Benjamin Bishopp é a pessoa que quer te entregar para Voldemort. Correto? – Dumbledore pergunta cauteloso. Tudo dependia desse curto diálogo e ele não podia colocar tudo a perder sendo descuidado com suas palavras.

— Correto.

— Também estamos de acordo que você é extremamente valiosa para ele. Tendo ou não consciência da sua capacidade, sabemos que ele pode facilmente descobrir tudo o que você fez e mandar realmente alguém atrás de você. Continuo certo?

— Há uma possibilidade.

— Tudo bem. Você ainda tem passado os finais de semana em sua casa?

— Sim. – Tate diz seca olhando para Tonks.

— Mas esse final de semana você vai permanecer em Beauxbatons, não vai?

— Vou. Olímpia vai sair e só retornará domingo à noite, coisa que eu apostaria que tem seu nome envolvido. Logo, como vice-diretora, eu preciso permanecer na escola.

— Sophie, eu tenho certeza que pelo resto da semana você estará em perfeita segurança dentro da escola, já que esta é impossível de localizada. Eu gostaria que esta semana se passasse sem que você ou qualquer outro professor fizesse as rondas e que você passasse o próximo final de semana aqui.

— Eu falo com Olímpia e nós podemos, sem nenhum problema, passar por essa semana sem fazer as ronda. Mas eu devo dizer que essa sua piada sobre eu passar o próximo final de semana aqui é bem engraçada, se levar em contar o humor negro.

— Não foi piada. – Dumbledore diz sério já que essa era a parte difícil, convencer Tate. Ela precisava passar um final de semana na sede da Ordem da Fênix para compreender o quanto ela faria a diferença ali. Só falar não faria diferença alguma, ela precisava ver por si só e tirar suas próprias conclusões.

— Isso não vai acontecer, Alvo. Sinceramente. – Ela diz colocando o copo de água já vazio em cima da mesa e se encaminha para sair da cozinha. – Se é só isso, assunto encerrado ou eu vou chegar atrasada.

Sophie sai sem se despedir e deixa Dumbledore sem reação. Quando a porta da cozinha se fecha ele e Ninfadora trocam olhares assustados e ele faz sinal para que ela siga a amiga.

Demorou menos de cinco minutos até que a porta da cozinha fosse aberta de novo e Tonks voltasse séria com Tate igualmente séria atrás dela.

— Você está me manipulando, Alvo. – Dumbledore abre a boca para dizer algo, mas Sophie levanta a mão para ele se calar e continua. – Isso é uma afirmação. Você está me manipulando e isso me deixa extremamente furiosa. Eu sei o que você está fazendo porque eles dois estão aqui. – ela diz apontando para Kingsley e Ninfadora. – E por que desde que eu cheguei aqui, eu não escutei a voz do professor Flitwick. Você sabe o que isso significa?

— O que isso significa? – Alvo pergunta indiferente. Ele entendia que havia sido pego e possivelmente seu plano estava indo por água a baixo.

— Significa que Teddy e King estão aqui para eu me sentir mais confortável e conseqüentemente me sentir mais à vontade neste lugar. Porque somente Teddy me conhece o suficiente para saber usar argumentos que me fariam mudar de opinião. E o professor Flitwick está calado esse tempo todo porque ele não concorda com isso. Porque ele tem conhecimento das coisas que estão acontecendo comigo e por isso prefere ser imparcial. Estou certa professor? – ele pergunta para o pequeno homem sentado ao lado de Arthur.

— Como sempre minha querida, você está correta. – Filio responde com um sorriso cansado. Tate retribui o sorriso que parecia desarmá-la. Sua postura relaxa, mostrando a exaustão da mulher.

— E ainda assim, vocês três estão aqui.

— Sim, estamos.

— Porque, apesar de tudo, é importante para vocês que eu fiquei aqui durante o final de semana. – o homem sacode a cabeça calmamente e Tate lhe dá um sorriso sincero. – Eu estou dentro. Sexta-feira, mesmo horário? – ela pergunta para o diretor.

— Pode ser. – Alvo diz visivelmente aliviado pensando na sorte que tem.

— Eu só tenho uma condição. – Tate diz séria, voltando para sua postura rígida.

— Alastor não entrará nesta casa enquanto você estiver aqui. – ele responde solenemente.

— Obrigada. Eu realmente preciso ir embora, boa noite para vocês. – Tate deixa a cozinha ouvindo as despedidas e acende um cigarro pouco antes de deixar a casa.

— Eu só espero que nada aconteça a ela, Alvo. – Kingsley fala.

— É verdade. Se alguma coisa acontecer a minha irmã, eu não respondo por mim.

— Eu garanto que Sophie deixará esta casa ilesa. – diz Dumbledore.

— Sou só eu ou mais alguém acha que nós tivemos muita sorte? – pergunta Lupin.

— Muita sorte, Remo. Você não faz idéia de como isso poderia ter dado errado. – o homem negro e careca afirma.

— Mas não deu. – diz Alvo. – Sirius, você não se incomodaria em deixar um quarto separado para Sophie, não é?

— Não, na sexta-feira pedirei para Monstro arrumar o quarto do primeiro andar para que fique com ela.

— Excelente. Acho que já acabamos por hoje. Nós vemos na próxima sexta-feira, às dez para a próxima reunião.


	6. Cap 6

Por precaução, Dumbledore optou por manter o mesmo grupo para a segunda reunião com Sophie Tate. Black, Lupin, Tonks, Shacklebolt, o casal Weasley, Snape, Flitwick e Dumbledore estavam mais uma vez acomodados na grande cozinha da '_Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black_'.

Tate estava quase uma hora atrasada e Tonks já tinha praticamente acabado com todas as unhas das mãos enquanto Shacklebolt andava de um lado para o outro.

— Parem! – Lupin diz batendo na mesa e olhando de Tonks para Shacklebolt. – Se você continuar roendo suas unhas desse jeito, vai estar sem os dedos quando Sophie chegar aqui. Kingsley, se você não se sentar, eu juro que petrifico você, já esta me deixando zonzo!

— Ela está muito atrasada, Remo. Não dá para ignorar isso! – Tonks diz aflita.

— Eu sei. Mas comer os dedos ou andar 200 quilômetros em 2 metros também não ajuda em nada.

— Ela deveria ter avisado, é o que ela sempre faz quando se atrasa.

— Ela avisou. – Shacklebolt diz e quando viu que Tonks parecia querer voar no pescoço dele, ele se apressou em continuar falando. – Não era para eu saber, mas eu sei. Tem três dias que ela tem ido para o Ministério depois que ele fecha. Hoje, quando eu estava saindo de lá, eu a encontrei chegando e ela disse que ia se atrasar apenas alguns minutos.

— E quando você pretendia compartilhar essa notícia, Kingsley? O que Toni está fazendo no Ministério depois da hora?

— Eu não sei, ela não disse.

— Tem certeza ou quer esperar mais um pouco antes de compartilhar a próxima informação?

— Ela disse que eu descobriria, acendeu um cigarro e desapareceu no elevador.

— Ela vai ouvir muito quando chegar aqui. – Tonks diz colocando as mãos na cintura em uma cópia perfeita da senhora Weasley. – Você sabia que ela tem fumado quase quinze cigarros por dia?

— E onde está o problema nisso? – Tate diz apoiada no batente da porta. Ela tinha uma mochila de pano trouxa muito gasta pendurada nas costa. Usava sobretudo e botas de salto preta e o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo. – Eu já estou grandinha, Teddy. Tenho minha própria casa e pago minhas contas. Eu poderia fumar cem cigarros em um dia se eu quisesse.

— Onde você estava?

— No Ministério, como você já deve saber. Eu estou bem e sinto muito pelo atraso exagerado. – ela diz entrando na cozinha e colocando sua mochila em cima da mesa. – Boa noite.

— Não pensa que você vai se livrar de mim assim, Toni.

— Eu sei. Mas as minhas explicações vão ter que ficar para depois. – Tate diz para Tonks que acena a cabeça em concordância. Ela olha para Dumbledore e abre a mochila velha, tirando uma grande pasta de couro com o símbolo ministerial, que não caberia lá dentro sem mágica. – Eu preciso de um favor, Alvo.

— Se estiver ao meu alcance.

— Eu quero que você substitua os documentos escolares do John, por esses. – Tate abriu a pasta e tirou o que parecia ser ¼ do monte de folha que estava dentro e entregou ao diretor.

— O que tem aqui?

— Como você deve saber, John não é meu filho. Pois eu teria que ter engravidado com doze anos de idade. A mãe verdadeira dele, Audrey Hughes, morreu quando ele nasceu. Ela pertenceu à sonserina, assim como toda a família dela. A família Hughes é uma família de sangue puro. – Tate pega os papéis das mãos de Dumbledore e vai procurando um em particular enquanto continuava falando. – A única pessoa que restou dessa família foi Linda, a mãe de Audrey. Ela e John não se falam muito, mas ninguém precisa saber disso. Eu quero que você a coloque como segundo contato. – Tate empurra algumas folhas de volta para o homem a sua frente.

— Certo. E quem ficará em primeiro?

— Richard e Grace Lancaster, os pais do Bruce. Eles também são puro sangue e todos foram da corvinal. Tudo o que você precisa para fazer isso está nesses pergaminhos. – Ela diz entregando o restante das folhas, depois de colocá-las em ordem. – Eu acredito que com isso, John estará protegido. Nenhum mestiço ou nascido trouxa e nenhum grifinório, somente sonserinos e corvinal de linhagem pura. E principalmente, nada que possa ligá-lo a mim.

— Nós temos boas razões para acreditar que aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado está infiltrado no Ministério, Sophie. Ele pode facilmente ir até os registros e ver que você obtém a guarda do seu menino. – o senhor Weasley diz como se todo o esforço de Tate fosse em vão.

— Um lugar tão impostor e corrompível como o Ministério, deve ter sido o primeiro lugar que aquele pretensioso fez de quintal. Se fosse tão estúpida para pensar que ele não poderia alcançar os arquivos no Ministério, eu não estaria onde estou hoje. Todos os documentos que estão nessa pasta foram retirados do Ministério e substituídos por cópias falsificadas, senhor Weasley.

— Como você fez isso? – senhor Weasley pergunta realmente curioso. – É preciso ter centenas de permissões, trabalhar no Ministério e principalmente ter a sala dos arquivos, que é quase do tamanho do salão principal de Hogwarts, vazia.

— Como eu disse, um lugar corrompível. – Tate tira do bolso interno do sobretudo um galeão e um cigarro e isqueiro. Ela acende o cigarro e fica brincando com a moeda de ouro. – Com uma quantidade precisa de dinheiro e um sorriso persuasivo e encantador, qualquer um tem o que deseja daquele lugar. Todo homem tem seu preço.

— Você deve ter gastado um bom dinheiro então. – Sirius deduz e Tate dá de ombros. – Quanto?

— Duzentos e quarenta e oito galeões.

— Ual! Ou você é muito rica para dar esse dinheiro todo sem problemas ou você está com uma bela divida no Gringotes.

— Eu sou muito rica e mesmo se não fosse, é da segurança do meu filho que nós estamos falando. Venderia minha alma se fosse necessário. – Tate se estica preguiçosamente na cadeira, fazendo movimentos com o pescoço para relaxar os músculos. Cansada, ela fecha os olhos e respira fundo diversas vezes sem se preocupar com as pessoas na cozinha a olhando. Quando sente alguém colocando a mão em cima da sua, ela abre os olhos.

— Há quanto tempo você não tem uma boa noite de sono, minha querida? – a senhora Weasley pergunta de forma carinhosa e Tate sorri culpada, como se tivesse sido pega.

— Honestamente, tem muito tempo que eu não sei o que isso quer dizer.

— Como mãe, você pode achar que é imortal, que pode fazer tudo, mas não é verdade. Você precisa descansar.

— A imortalidade é a ilusão dos tolos. – Tate diz depois de um bocejo.

— Engraçado você dizer isso, Sophie. Pois Lord Voldemort já anunciou diversas vezes ser imortal. – Dumbledore provoca a mulher.

— Como eu disse, a ilusão dos tolos. – Sophie apaga o final do cigarro com a varinha e logo acende outro ignorando completamente os protestos de Shacklebolt.

— Por que você diz isso?

— Não seja bobo, Alvo. Nós sabemos que imortalidade não existe, o que existe são meios de prolongar a vida.

— Que seriam? – o homem insiste curioso. Tate pluralizou sua frase e isso significava que ela certamente conhecia mais de uma maneira. Alvo só conhecia duas maneiras e uma delas ele não ficaria nem um pouco surpreso se ela soubesse, aliás, ele ficaria surpreso se ela não soubesse, mas a outra, ele precisava saber como ela chegou à outra.

— A Pedra Filosofal e Horcrux. – Tate diz com certo receio que se firmou quando Dumbledore sorriu verdadeiramente para ela.

— Como você sabe sobre Horcrux, Sophie. – No ponto de vista dele, Tate o surpreendeu a cada momento desde a primeira vez que eles conversaram em seu escritório, quando, com dez anos, a menina apareceu para falar sobre seu professor de poções e agora ele tinha plena certeza que ela faria isso para sempre.

— É um feitiço, Alvo. E feitiços é o que eu estudo. – a menina fala na defensiva.

— Devo concordar com você, mas você tem que concordar comigo que não é um feitiço qualquer.

— É o que você acha? – Tate sorri desafiadoramente para Dumbledore e ele concorda com um aceno de cabeça. – Eu posso apostar que mais uma pessoa aqui dentro sabe que feitiço é este e que mais outras duas pessoas conhecem, mas não sabe exatamente do que se trata.

— E quem seriam essas pessoas?

— Professor. – Tate chama Flitwick e este tenta miseravelmente conter uma risada enquanto concordava com sua ex-aluna.

— Eu conheço o feitiço.

— Como você sabia disso? – Sirius pergunta surpreso.

— Palpite de sorte. – a menina diz dando de ombros.

— Quem são as outras duas pessoas? – Flitwick pergunta antes que qualquer um possa falar alguma coisa.

— O senhor Weasley e o senhor Snape.

— Isso é verdade? – Lupin pergunta olhando para os dois homens mencionados. Arthur, sério, faz que sim com a cabeça e Snape depois de olhar por um longo tempo para Tate concorda também.

— Toni, tem vinte e um anos que eu conheço você e eu ainda acho você uma aberração. – Tonks diz rindo para a amiga. – Você se corresponde com o professor Flitwick quase duas vezes por semana, então sem surpresa. Mas você não conhece o Snape ou o Arthur. Como você poderia saber disso?

— Eu quero ver você me chamar de aberração quando eu deixar sua cara igual a do Moody.

— Sophie. – Dumbledore a chamou.

— Teddy está certa, eu falo com o professor Flitwick quase duas vezes por semana, nós já havíamos falado sobre esse feitiço antes. Como ela disse, sem surpresa. Mas você é um observador Alvo, quando eu mencionei o feitiço, o senhor Weasley franziu a sobrancelha em sinal de preocupação, não dúvida. Já o senhor Snape ficou com a postura mais rígida do que normalmente é.

— Eu disse. Aberração. – Tonks mostra a língua para a cara feia que a amiga faz.

— Que feitiço é esse? – Molly pergunta para o marido.

— É das trevas, Molly. Realmente das trevas. Nada que mereça atenção. – o ruivo diz incomodado.

Tate estava com a ligeira impressão de que havia colocado Arthur em apuros. Snape era um comensal, logo saber sobre esse tipo de feitiço não espantava ninguém. Já Weasley era um homem doce e pai devotado, justamente o tipo de pessoa que nunca tem contato com feitiço das trevas.

— Molly. – Sophie a chama para tirar sua atenção do marido. A mulher olha para ela com seu sorriso acolhedor. – Vou seguir seu conselho. O fato de não conseguir dormir, não me impede de tomar um bom banho e ficar deitada descansando, certo?

— Absolutamente certo, minha querida.

— Então é isso. – Tate coloca a pasta de couro dentro da mochila muito desajeitadamente e se vira para olhar Sirius. – Senhor Black, onde eu ficarei?

— Primeira porta à esquerda, no primeiro andar. O banheiro fica no final do corredor. – Sirius diz um pouco sem jeito. – Sinta-se em casa.

Tate se levanta dolorosamente da cadeira. Poderia jurar que suas costas havia se transformado num bloco de pedra e cada movimento que fazia, seu corpo gritava em agonia. Ela apaga o cigarro na ponta da mesa sob um resmungo de Sirius.

— Sophie, deixe-me apenas fazer uma pergunta? – Alvo pede, antes que ela possa chegar à porta da cozinha.

— Outra? – Tate pergunta levantando uma sobrancelha em diversão, apesar de tudo. Dumbledore ri com gosto e ela acena a cabeça em concordância. – Diga, velho.

— Você já sonhou com a imortalidade? – o mago pergunta sem rodeios.

Por alguns instantes, Sophie parecia ter sido atingida por um feitiço petrificador. Mas então como se de repente uma proteção fosse retirada da mulher, seu corpo caiu em exaustão e ela aparentou ter muito mais idade que seus vinte e poucos anos.

Seu rosto consumido pelo cansaço e tristeza fitou Dumbledore de um jeito inquietante até que seus olhos ficassem meramente marejados, mas nenhuma lágrima caiu.

— Você precisa entender uma coisa simples, Alvo. – a voz de Tate era tão clara e serena, que soava de um modo perturbador. – Uma pessoa que deseja não acordar, dificilmente deseja a imortalidade.

Demorou alguns minutos para que os ocupantes da cozinha conseguissem entender o que aquelas palavras realmente significavam. Molly levou as mãos à boca para abafar miseravelmente um suspiro de horror enquanto os outros tinham as bocas ligeiramente aberta. Snape estreitou os olhos assustados em direção a mulher que estava parada próximo a ele, olhando intensamente para Dumbledore. Ela só quebrou o contanto visual quando ouviu um soluço de choro vindo de sua amiga.

— Como você tem coragem de dizer uma coisa dessas, Toni? – Tonks se levanta e com o rosto molhado por lágrimas, questiona Sophie sacudindo levemente seus ombros.

— Nós duas não podemos mais fingir que eu estou feliz por estar viva, Ninfadora. – a mulher parece lamentar cada palavra, pelo simples fato de cada uma delas demonstrar apenas a verdade. Ela dá um passo para trás e segura as mãos tremulas de sua amiga.

— Não diga isso nunca mais, Sophie. – Tonks implora.

— Agora mais do que nunca, nós temos a prova de que John está bem melhor sem mim. – Sophie aponta para os papéis em frente à Dumbledore e se solta completamente de Tonks. – Eu realmente preciso descansar um pouco. Espero que vocês tenham uma boa noite. – ela deixa a cozinha e sobe as escadas sem hesitar nem olhar para trás.

Tonks havia sido amparada por Lupin e agora estava chorando copiosamente em seus braços. O lobisomem acariciava calmamente seus cabelos agora castanhos e sem vida enquanto dizia palavras reconfortantes para a mulher.

— Ninfadora, Sophie não quis dizer isso. Eu tenho certeza que isso foi só o cansaço falando. – Kingsley diz tentando também convencer a si mesmo.

— Kingsley está totalmente certo, Ninfadora. Sophie só precisa de uma boa noite de sono.

Snape não conseguia prestar mais atenção em nada do que era dito naquele lugar. A voz de Tate ecoava dolorosamente em sua cabeça e isso o deixava totalmente nervoso. Ele ficou completamente parado pensando em como aquilo tudo foi acontecer até que uma forte queimação em seu antebraço esquerdo o despertou. Instintivamente levou sua mão direita para cobrir a marca negra.

— Alvo! – Snape chama com urgência e olha significativamente para seu braço.

— Ele está te chamando? – o homem pergunta e após receber uma confirmação ele faz sinal para Snape se retirar.

O espião atravessa a cozinha sem olhar para os outros. Caminhando confiante, ele acena a varinha e em seu braço aparece a capa preta e a máscara que ele usa em todas as reuniões com os comensais.

Antes de abrir a porta e aparatar para o desconhecido com desejos internos de que nada de ruim ocorresse, Snape jurou ter ouvido um fraco '_Fique bem._'. Sem querer ter pensamentos soltos quando se aproximasse daquele que tanto odiava, ele diz para si mesmo ter sido apenas imaginação e então fecha sua mente e desaparece do Largo Grimmauld.

— Agora mais do que antes, acho que devemos encerrar esta reunião. – o senhor Weasley diz se levantando e segurando o braço de sua mulher, para ajudá-la a se levantar também.

— Totalmente apoiado, Arthur. – Kingsley fala e se levanta também. – Domingo nos vemos novamente?

— Sim. Por volta das oito horas, se não houver problemas. – diz Alvo.

— Espero que não haja. – torce Lupin ainda com Tonks em seus braços. – Vamos Dora, eu te deixarei em casa.

— Certo. – a jovem diz bem mais calma. Ela se solta dos braços do homem e olha para seu primo. – Sirius, se não houver problemas eu gostaria de voltar aqui amanhã pela manhã.

— À vontade, Tonks. A casa é sua.

— E se alguma coisa acontecer, não pense duas vezes em me enviar um patrono que eu aparecerei aqui em segundos.

— Não pensarei. Mas você também não vai ficar acordada, já basta sua amiga sem dormir.

— Tudo bem. E se ela se tornar um incomodo, de morangos a ela, que ela fica quieta e dócil.

— Está certo. – Sirius diz rindo e abraça a prima.

— Severo ficará bem, Alvo? – Lupin pergunta enquanto todos se encaminhavam para deixar a casa.

— É muito provável que Voldemort apenas queira saber como anda as invasões ao Ministério e manter Severo por perto para ver o que a Ordem anda fazendo. Ele deve estar de volta ao castelo em pouco tempo, creio não haver motivos para preocupação.

— Sendo assim, fico mais tranqüilo. – Snape o odiava com a mesma intensidade que odiava Sirius, mas isso não o impedia de se preocupar com o espião. Apesar de tudo, ele era extremamente grato a Severo pelo tempo que vinha preparado a matacão.

Sirius esperou todos deixarem sua casa para finalmente ir para seu quarto no último andar. Ao subir as escadas e passar pelo primeiro andar, ele escuta o som da água caindo no chão, denunciando o banho de Sophie. Sem querer incomodar de maneira alguma, ele continua seu caminho torcendo por um tranqüilo e um calmo final de semana.

XXXX

Snape abriu os olhos lentamente tentando se lembrar onde estava. Eram altas horas da madrugada e ele sentia seu corpo gelado. Estava completamente sozinho, caído em um terreno descampado e a grossa chuva que caia o cobria de lama. Pouco a pouco a lembrança se formou e ele solta um uivo de raiva.

Algumas horas antes, o homem tinha certeza que tinha estado desacordado por um tempo, Lucio informou ter mais uma vez falhado ao tentar pegar a profecia deixando Voldemort extremamente furioso. O Lorde das Trevas lançou a maldição _cruciatus_ a esmo apenas para diminuir sua frustração e para seu azar, acertou em cheio o peito de Severo.

Raiva era raiva e não importava se a vítima era seu fiel seguidor, o objetivo era relaxar se deliciando na dor nos outros.

Snape com sua consciência totalmente recobrada começa a sentir também os efeitos colaterais da maldição. A dor pelo corpo não era tão intensa quanto a dor que sentia ao receber o feitiço, mas era forte o suficiente para deixá-lo sem força.

A fraqueza, somada aos fortes tremores, deixaram ele sem muitas opções de como agir. Ironicamente se lembrou do '_Fique bem._' que tinha certeza de ter ouvido antes de deixar a Ordem da Fênix. Pegou firmemente sua varinha, que ainda a pouco estava protegida sob a manga das vestes, e juntando toda sua energia aparatou dali.

XXXX

Sophie gastou quase uma hora no banho deliciosamente quente. Lavou o cabelo duas vezes com seu xampu de maçã e se ensaboou muito mais do que o necessário, apenas para não ter que deixar o chuveiro. Estresse e exaustão eram coisas que ela estava mais do que acostumada a amenizar com um banho quente e demorado.

Vestiu a velha camisa da seleção escocesa de quadribol e uma calça comprida branca de algodão. Depois de passar longos vinte minutos olhando para o teto, deitada na confortável cama de solteiro, Tate se levanta decidida a se ocupar para o resto da noite.

Ela desse para a cozinha vazia com uma pilha de pergaminhos, tinta e pena. Abre o primeiro ensaio todo em francês de suas alunas do último ano da Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons. Cerca de setenta pergaminhos, cada um contendo sessenta centímetros sobre _Obliviate_, provavelmente a manteria ocupada pelo final de semana todo.

Por volta das três da manhã, a professora de feitiços já havia corrigido boa parte das redações. Estava, por falta de palavra melhor, entretida em seu trabalho e quase caiu da cadeira de susto quando viu a porta da casa se abrir violentamente.

Um homem cambaleando entra pelo corredor e precariamente se apóia nas paredes até chegar à porta que dava para o banheiro do andar térreo. Ele praticamente se joga para dentro do banheiro, mas não antes de deixar Sophie ver seu rosto.

— Snape! – ela grita assustada. Levanta-se rápido e parte em disparada para o banheiro. Snape está de joelhos, com sua cabeça parcialmente dentro do vaso, vomitando violentamente. Sophie fica de joelhos ao seu lado e afasta o cabelo dele do rosto com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra pousa gentilmente em suas costas. Ele se retrai diante do contato, fazendo ela se assustar brevemente, mas sem recuar. – Sou eu, Sophie. Vai ficar tudo bem. Não levante sua cabeça até ter certeza de que a vontade de vomitar passou.

A mulher ficou de joelhos ao seu lado pensando no próximo passo. Ao tirar o cabelo dele do rosto, ela sentiu a pele fria e molhada. Somando isso a lama por toda a veste preta, ela só pode supor o tempo que ele havia ficado caído na chuva. Sem sombra de dúvida, o primeiro passo seria um banho.

Ela se levantou e abriu o chuveiro deixando a água fria cair e depois voltou para o lado dele de novo.

— Severo. – Tate o chama pelo primeiro nome. Sua voz é firme e suave ao mesmo tempo, para ter certeza de que era ouvida. – Venha para debaixo do chuveiro. – ele já tinha parado de vomitar, mas estava imóvel com receio de se mexer. Ela o empurra delicadamente para o chão do box e se senta ao lado dele.

Snape fecha os olhos e encosta na parede deixando a água fria cair sobre seu corpo. Queria sair dali, queria ir para um lugar quente, mas estava totalmente sem forças. Sentia como se milhares de agulhas estivessem perfurando seu corpo. Podia sentir fracamente Tate segurar seu braço e queria gritar para que ela o tirasse do chuveiro, mas nenhuma palavra saia de sua boca.

Sophie se levanta e um estúpido medo de ficar sozinho toma conta de Snape. Sabia que não poderia estar mais protegido, mas ter alguém ao lado dele o fazia se sentir meramente melhor.

— Fique. – ele sussurra para a mulher com as roupas completamente encharcadas. Tate para e olha preocupada para ele. Havia sido um pedido simples, não uma ordem, e ela atendeu. Ajoelhou-se novamente e encarou profundamente seus olhos negros.

— Você precisa de ajuda e eu acredito que irá recusar a minha. Eu posso pedir para que Sirius arrume um jeito de trazer Poppy o mais rápido possível.

— Você. – ele determina voltando a fechar os olhos sem esperar por uma resposta.

Determinada e eficiente, Sophie se aproxima mais de Snape e pede para que ele a ajude a se livrar das vestes sujas. Quando ele estava apenas com sua blusa de linho branca e a calça preta, ela se certifica de que ele está satisfatoriamente limpo, fecha o chuveiro e o ajuda a se levantar. Faz desaparecer toda a roupa molhada jogada pelo chão, junto com a mascara de comensal que estava próximo a pia.

Severo tinha todo seu peso sob Tate, que já estava preocupada com a coloração dos lábios dele. Ela manda ele abraçá-la com força e então eles aparatam no quarto do primeiro andar separado para o uso dela.

Tate o ajuda a se sentar em uma das poltronas e começa a trabalhar com sua varinha. Seca os dois, lança um feitiço aquecedor no quarto, faz aparecer dois grossos cobertores em cima da cama, uma muda de roupa masculina, toalhas, uma bacia com água e um saco marrom de pano. Ela pega a roupa e coloca nas mãos de Snape.

— Tira sua roupa e coloca essa. – Tate anda em direção a porta e para com a mão ma maçaneta. – Espere eu voltar para colocar a camisa, eu vou precisar ver uma coisa.

Snape olha atordoado para as peças de roupa em sua mão e depois olha para a mulher parada com a porta semi-aberta. Depois de assimilar o pedido dela, com raiva ele levanta a manga esquerda de sua blusa, mostrando a marca negra.

— É linda, mas eu sou mais chegada a felinos. – ela diz sem se abalar, sabendo que ele havia entendido errado seu pedido. – Eu ainda vou precisar ver uma coisa, não coloque a camisa. Você tem três minutos, não quero te deixar sozinho. – Ela sai e fecha a porta do quarto.

Lentamente e sem pensar muito, ele começa a se despir jogando as roupas sujas no chão. Tate havia dado a ele uma calça de moletom preto, uma samba canção da mesma cor e uma blusa branca. Ele se sentiu bastante incomodado pelo fato da mulher ter dado uma roupa íntima a ele e enquanto a vestia se perguntava se havia alguma possibilidade dela saber que era esse tipo que ele usava.

Snape não estava usando relógio, mas tinha certeza que havia se passado exatos três minutos quando a porta se abriu. Ele havia voltado a se sentar na poltrona e segurava a camisa em uma das mãos.

Tate se aproximou de vagar do ex-tutor e professor. Ele tinha ombros largos e a pele mais pálida do que o normal. Os ossos da costela se ressaltavam no corpo muito magro para o tamanho que ele tinha. Todo o corpo sofria espasmos, às vezes forte, às vezes fraco. Mas sempre constante.

— Venha para a cama. – Sophie diz estendendo uma mão para ajudá-lo. Snape a ignora e se levanta sozinho com dificuldade, em dois longos passos ele chega até a cama e se joga sem cerimônia. – Deixe-me ver uma coisa. – ela se senta ao lado dele na cama.

A mulher começa a olhar as costas de Snape, procurando por algo que ele desconhecia. Passa pelo ombro e chaga ao tórax sendo observada atentamente. Ela passa os dedos delicadamente pelo tórax dele e vai descendo até chegar a um ponto pouco abaixo do braço direito, causando um arrepio perceptível nele.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? – ele pergunta rouco. Tate pressiona os dedos na pele dele e ele solta um uivo de dor.

— Achei. – Tate aponta para o lugar dolorido e Snape descobre um grande hematoma em seu torso do tamanho de sua mão e com tonalidades variadas de vermelho. – Você ficou cerca de três ou cinco minutos exposto à maldição Cruciatus, que é um tempo considerável para deixar seqüelas como seus espasmos, mas não para deixar alguém inconsciente, senhor Snape.

De alguma forma, o jeito formal que Tate chamou Snape o incomodou um pouco e ele ficou imóvel a observando, se perguntando como ela poderia saber o que tinha acontecido. Ela ficou mais um tempo olhando para o machucado até que estranhou o silêncio no quarto.

— Como você sabe?

— Isso que você tem ai não é um hematoma qualquer, não é comum. Isso só aparece na região em que a maldição tocou o corpo e de acordo com as tonalidades e o tamanho, é possível dizer aproximadamente o tempo durou. – Tate fala e se levanta indo em direção à uma cômoda velha que estava com o saco de pano. – O que você entendeu quando eu disse '_Fique bem'_? – ela pergunta baixo para Snape não ouvir, mas não funcionou.

— Foi você? – ele fala realmente surpreso.

— Foi. Que seja. – Tate diz fazendo pouco caso e se aproxima novamente de Snape, jogando o saco em cima da cama. O barulho de vidro que fez, fez ele supor que tinha frascos com poções dentro. – Eu acho que você bateu a cabeça quando caiu no chão, porque eu não vejo outra explicação para você ter ficado desacordado.

— Como você sabe disso?

— Você chegou encharcado aqui. Não tem problema nenhum em ficar na chuva, mas você teria utilizado um feitiço impermeabilizador. Sem tirar o fato de que você estava com suas vestes cobertas por lama, o que sugere que você ficou no chão por um bom tempo e o lado esquerdo do seu rosto estava mais sujo que o direito. Creio que você tenha um machucado bem feio na cabeça. – Tate diz e aponta para um ponto qualquer pouco acima da orelha esquerda de Snape. – Posso? – ela se aproxima mais, mas ele recua desconfiado. – Aberração? – ela diz cruzando os braços, ofendida. – Eu fiquei um ano no St. Mungos, na ala de queimadura. Uma parte do trabalho era tentar supor o que o paciente estava fazendo para dar o melhor tratamento. Além disso, sou uma boa observadora. Eu posso chamar Poppy agora, se você quiser.

Snape sacode a cabeça de vagar em negação e faz sinal para Sophie se aproximar. Ela o faz com cautela, um pouco ofendida tentando não deixar transparecer. Com cuidado ela acha um grande corte na cabeça dele, avisando que iria ter que limpar, diz que provavelmente ele sentisse arder. Com toques rápidos, leves e cuidadosos, Sophie não demora muito a fazer a limpeza e fechar o corte.

— Acho melhor você se deitar um pouco. – Sophie pede e ele atende.

Depois que Severo se acomoda na cama, ela o ajuda a se cobrir e se senta ao lado dele. Vira o saco marrom na cama mostrando cerca de dez frascos com variados tipos de poção. Com exceção de um frasco, o com líquido azul turquesa, Severo reconhece todos os outros como poções utilizadas em primeiros-socorros.

— Eu não recomendo beber todas as poções de uma vez. Acho que você pode começar com essas duas. – Tate coloca na mão de Snape uma poção para dor e outra para enjôo. Distraída, ela não percebe que Snape pegou a poção que não reconhecia. Enquanto ele bebe as poções ela continua falando. – Normalmente os espasmos durariam apenas algumas horas, mas como você sofreu fatores externos, deve se estender por quase um dia. Isso não significa que você tenha que sentir dor.

— E por que uma poção para enjôo? – Snape pergunta nada feliz por causa da notícia dos espasmos.

— A probabilidade de você colocar tudo para fora é bem grande. – ela diz fazendo careta. – Eu só tenho que ficar de olho para ver se você vai ter febre. Fora isso, acho que não tem com o que se preocupar. – Tate coloca uma poção do sono sem sonhos, uma para fortalecer e uma antitérmica em cima de uma mesinha próxima a cama e guarda o restante de volta no saco.

— Para que serve esta poção? Eu não a reconheço. – Snape pergunta enquanto Tate colocava o saco ao lado de sua mochila, em cima da cômoda. Quando a mulher se vira para ver sobre o ele estava falando, faz uma cara horrorizada ao ver a poção na mão dele.

— Me dê isso agora. – ela se apressa para tirar a poção da mão dele, mas ele é mais rápido.

— Diga primeiro o nome.

— Não tem nome. Dê-me isso.

— Então para que serve?

— Me entregue primeiro e eu conto.

Sophie estende a mão esperançosa, mas Snape a ignora e se ajeita na cama colocando a poção de baixo do travesseiro. Ele fecha os olhos como se estivesse se preparando para dormir e sente a inquietação da mulher ao seu lado.

— Por favor, devolva a poção. Eu juro que conto o que ela faz.

— Não. Diga agora para que serve ou eu ficarei com ela. – Snape consegue sentir o medo que emana da mulher e isso o diverte.

— Faz desaparecer mais rápidos os efeitos colaterais da Cruciatus. Mas...

— Você ia esconder isso de mim? – ele pergunta furioso.

— Absolutamente sim, mas não é tão simples quanto parece. A poção... Não faça isso! – Tate grita e tanta impedir Snape de beber a poção, mas não obtém sucesso.

— Eu não vou passar um dia inteiro sentindo dores ou com espasmos se eu posso acelerar todo o processo! – ele diz e sente os tremores diminuindo até desaparecerem.

— Você não entende. – ela diz nervosa e começa a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto. – Você vai sentir dor. Muita dor. Você pegou chuva, machucou a cabeça, não tem como eu saber como a poção vai agir no seu organismo. É provável que faça mais mal do que bem.

Snape não esperava ouvir aqui de jeito algum. Ele se assustou um pouco, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar, pois Tate arrastou uma das poltronas para perto da cama e o empurrou para que ele voltasse a se deitar.

— Agora só resta esperar. – ela diz se sentando na poltrona e olhando para o relógio. – Você vai sentir espasmos muito fortes com pouco tempo de intervalo. E quando os espasmos começarem, a dor vai ser intensa e por todo o corpo. E eu só espero que nada mais aconteça, senhor Snape.

Severo fica quieto sem saber o que dizer e de repente começa a sentir pelo corpo, uma queimação que ia aumentando gradativamente. Logo depois que a queimação cessou uma dor angustiante a seguiu e ele sente todo o corpo começar a tremer.

Por muito pouco não sente Tate colocar uma mão sobre sua cabeça e a outra em seu torso, muito longe ele ouve a voz dela dizendo palavras de conforto. Da mesma maneira abrupta que os espasmos começaram, eles cessaram. Depois de alguns segundo para se recuperar, Snape abre os olhos.

Seu corpo esta coberto por suor e Sophie, com uma toalha, seca um pouco seu rosto. Ela pega o braço esquerdo dele para checar sua pulsação, ignorando completamente a marca negra e viva que está lá. De uma maneira muito torta, Snape se sente confortável em saber ela está ali, ao seu lado.

— Ingrediente primário da poção do morto-vivo? – Sophie pergunta ao ver os olhos de Snape aberto.

— Infusão de losna. – ele responde cansado.

— Bom. – ela diz satisfeita e então sorri suspeita e continua. – Quantos anos Dumbledore tem?

— Se um dia você descobrir, por favor, me avise. – ele diz com um fraco sorriso e Tate dá uma risada contente.

— Oh céus! Essa poção deve está muito errada mesmo. – Sophie diz fingindo preocupação. – Deixou você com bom humor. – ela não contém uma boa risada quando Snape rola os olhos.

— Me fale sobre essa poção.

— Agora não. Vamos cuidar de você primeiro, senhor Snape.

— Pare de me chamar assim. Você sabe meu nome.

— Está certo. – ela diz escondendo satisfatoriamente a surpresa do pedido. – O que você sentiu?

— Primeiro uma forte queimação pelo corpo, que parou e foi seguida imediatamente pela dor. Conforme a dor ia se intensificando eu senti os espasmos começarem e então acabou. – Snape fala um pouco assustado sem encarar o olhar de Sophie. De repente uma dúvida surgiu e o deixou mais assustado ainda. – Quanto tempo durou?

— Três minutos. – Tate diz em tom de desculpa. – Também não sei se na próxima vez o tempo vai ser o mesmo.

— Quantas vezes isso vai se repetir?

— Não tenho como ter certeza.

Logo que Sophie acaba de falar ela vê o medo estampado no rosto de Snape. Ela pergunta se estava acontecendo de novo e ele sacode a cabeça afirmando, se preparando para a dor que viria a seguir.

Antes de perder parcialmente a consciência, Severo sente Tate segurar sua mão e dizer para ele não se preocupar. Como da última vez, os tremores se intensificaram junto com a dor e depois desapareceram por completo. Sua mão segurava dolorosamente a de Tate e com a outra livre, ela secava o suor de seu rosto mais uma vez.

— Para que serve penas de Dedo-Duro? – ela pergunta ao ver Snape com os olhos abertos.

— Soros da verdade e poções de memória. – ele responde exausto um tempo depois.

Tate suspira aliviada e, novamente checa a pulsação do homem. Ele afrouxa um pouco o aperto da mão, mas não solta. Ela também não.

— Minha cabeça vai explodir.

— Não vai não. Você sente dor em mais algum lugar?

— Eu não estou respirando direito.

— Não é por causa da poção, é ansiedade. Sua pulsação tá normal, você só tem que se acalmar.

— Como você espera que eu faça isso? – ele pergunta nervoso respirando superficialmente.

— Severo, para com isso! – Sophie coloca a mão no rosto dele e o força a olhar nos olhos dela. – Severo, presta a atenção, você tem que parar com isso. Tem que voltar a respirar normalmente antes que os espasmos recomecem. Respira comigo.

Tate respira de vagar e o induz a fazer o mesmo até ele se acalmar. Bem a tempo. Snape apertou a mão dela com força e então ela soube que a queimação havia começado.

Pela terceira vez, Snape abre os olhos e encontra Sophie secando o suor de sua testa. Ele se sentia ofegante e bem menos disposto do que a primeira vez.

— Eu estou cansado. – sua voz é pouco mais que um sussurro.

— Eu sei. – Tate diz compreensiva. Com a mão desocupada e ela molha uma toalha na bacia com água e passa com cuidado pelo rosto de Snape. Ela sentia o corpo dele febril, mas não comenta nada.

— Sem mais perguntas?

— Não. Vamos conversar. Escolhe um assunto. – Tate costumava fazer isso com seus pacientes do St. Mungos. Conversar sobre assuntos escolhido por eles sempre os deixavam mais confortáveis do que perguntas aleatórias.

— Você se casou. – a luz que vinha do abajur ao lado da cama estava fazendo piorar a dor de cabeça de Snape, ele fecha os olhos e perde a cara atônita de Sophie.

— Eu... Eu... Não... Eu não... Eu não me casei.

— Há duas semanas você chamou Lancaster de marido. – Snape se lembrava claramente do dia em que Tate foi até seu escritório no último sábado do ano letivo. Aliás, ele se lembrava de tudo que dizia respeito à Tate. Cada detalhe. Depois da vingança do avô ele realmente achou que ela fosse fugir de casamento assim como Hagrid fugia de pente e quando ele ouviu ela se referir a Bruce Lancaster como marido, ficou bastante curioso.

— Eu nunca me casei. Não oficialmente. – Sophie diz determinada e Snape junta as sobrancelhas intrigado. – Olha, durante seis anos eu dividi meu café-da-manhã com Bruce. Durante seis anos eu briguei e fiz as pazes com ele, amei e fui amada. Durante seis anos, foi o rosto dele que eu vi antes de dormir e ao acordar. Se isso não foi um casamento, então eu não sei o que foi. – Snape sente a sinceridade nas palavras dela e abre os olhos para encará-la. – Eu não quero casar, isso me deixa em pânico.

— Justo. – ele diz com um fraco sorriso.

— Completamente.

— Você acha que acabou? – Severo pergunta tentando esconder o nervosismo.

— Não.

Como uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto, a queimação começou a se espalhar pelo corpo de Snape provando que Tate estava certa. Depois que a dor e os tremores passaram, ele não conseguia acreditar que ainda estava consciente. Com a mão de Tate presa firmemente a sua, ele abre os olhos.

— Eu... Não... Agüento... Mais.

— É claro que agüenta, Severo. Falta pouco.

— Faça parar.

— Eu não posso, Severo. Eu queria poder, mas não posso.

— Porque você está aqui? – ele pergunta com raiva.

— Porque eu não estaria?

— Eu não sou a mesma pessoa de sete anos atrás.

— Eu me recuso ter essa discussão com você neste estado. – Tate o repreende. – Quando você conseguir levantar sua voz sem ter falta de ar, nós conversamos. Até lá, eu não vou deixar você.

— Você não sabe de nada. – ele pretendia dizer mais coisas, queria brigar com ela, diminuir sua frustração descontando sua raiva. Não sabia como ainda não tinha desmaiado, não iria agüentar sentir tudo de novo.

A queimação voltou mais rápido do que ele esperava. Com a intensidade maior do que as nas outras vezes, ele grita em agonia e, se possível, aperta mais forte a mão de Tate.

A dor que segue a queimação é a mesma que ele sentiu ao ser amaldiçoado pela cruciatus. Cada pedaço do seu corpo parecia estar sendo arrancado e ele tinha certeza de que seus ossos haviam sido esmigalhados.

Ele não se lembra exatamente quando tudo passou ou quanto tempo durou, mas a partir de um momento ele escuta Tate dizer que esse foi o último e que não iria acontecer de novo. Depois disso ele caiu em um sono profundo.

Maru, bem lembrado.. Sophie Tate é uma personagem original.. então eu tive que focar algunas capítulos nela, não tem como eu jogar um novo personagem na história apenas dizendo que ela é alta e é da corvainal né!

em fim.. espero que continue gostando.. deixa eu saber ;)

e eu nuca gostei do Moody xD


	7. Cap 7  Pt1

Snape abriu os olhos lentamente tentando focar o ambiente a sua volta. Sua cabeça latejava. Ele sentiu alguém se movendo no canto do quarto e depois viu uma fumaça prateada, que ele supôs ser um patrono, passar pela porta.

— Sophie? – Snape chama rouco, sentia sua garganta seca. Um pouco de água definitivamente seria bem-vindo.

— Não, sinto muito. Apenas um velho amigo. – Alvo diz, Snape reconheceu a voz. Ele se aproxima e se senta na poltrona ao lado da cama, utilizada por Tate algumas horas antes. – Eu pedi para que a jovem senhorita Tate se retirasse e descansasse um pouco. Devo dizer que fiquei bastante preocupado quando fui acordado pelo patrono dela dizendo que você havia sido atacado e já estava se recuperando.

— Fico tocado com sua preocupação. – Snape diz sarcástico.

— Eu estou falando sério, Severo. Às vezes você aparece com escoriações, mas nada comparado a isso. – Alvo diz apontando para ele.

Snape estava preparando uma resposta bem malcriada quando uma leve batida na porta o cortou. Alvo, cortesmente, se levantou e abriu a porta para Tate entrar.

— Conseguiu descansar, Sophie?

— Não. – ela diz enquanto se aproxima da cama de solteiro. – Você está se sentindo melhor?

Snape acena afirmando e Tate fica visivelmente aliviada. Ela vai até a cômoda e, novamente pega o saco de pano com os frascos de poções.

— Você se sente bem o suficiente para se sentar? - Apesar da dificuldade por causa da dor de cabeça e da fraqueza que sentia, Snape se senta na cama e Tate volta mais uma vez para seu lado. Sua voz era suave e calma de modo que não perturbava a dor na cabeça dele. – Eu aconselho a ter uma boa refeição agora. Você tomou três poções de estômago vazio e uma dela era extremamente agressiva. – Tate, com uma aceno de varinha, fez aparecer uma bandeja sobre as pernas de Snape contendo um generoso café-da-manhã e de dentro do saco ela retirou um frascos de poção própria para dor de cabeça colocando um ao seu lado na cama.

— Se você comer tudo isso e beber esta poção, conseguirá dormir novamente sem problema algum, o que eu sugiro que faça. E depois quando acordar pode beber aquela ali. – ela aponta para a poção fortalecedora que havia deixado na mesinha de cabeceira horas antes quando cuidou dele. – Eu dou minha palavra que vai ser como se essa noite nunca tivesse acontecido.

— Obrigado. – Severo diz formalmente sem olhar Tate nos olhos.

— Se quiser tomar um banho, creio que o banheiro no final do corredor servirá ao seu propósito. Suas vestes, limpas e passadas, estão naquela poltrona. – Tate aponta para a poltrona do outro lado do quarto. – Se você sentir alguma coisa, eu estarei no andar de baixo. Pode me chamar, sem problemas.

Snape se sentia verdadeiramente estranho com aquela situação. Com a maneira natural com que Tate agia, como se realmente se importasse com ele. Simplesmente não acontecia.

— Eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos, agora. – Tate vai para a porta e para com ela entreaberta. – Alvo?

— Sim?

— Ele parece bem, sua mente está bem, mas seu corpo não. Ele sofreu um estresse físico muito forte. – ela fala com o velho como se Snape não estivesse mais no quarto.

— Anotado. – Dumbledore acena em concordância. Havia entendido o recado. 'Não sobrecarregue ele.'

— Só mais uma coisa. – ela diz se preparando para deixar o quarto de vez. – Teddy está lá embaixo, se isso aqui for particular, sugiro que arrume uma maneira de tirar ele daqui sem que envolva: eu, uma mentira e minha irmã na mesma frase.

— Perfeitamente. – ele diz. – Agradeço a informação.

Sem mais nada a acrescentar, Tate deixa o quarto e fecha a porta atrás de si.

— Bom Severo, uma coisa é certa. – Snape que havia se descoberto faminto, se ocupava em acabar com toda aquela comida, mas parou para ouvir o homem. – Você não poderia estar em um lugar melhor.

Ignorando completamente o comentário de Dumbledore, Snape volta a se ocupar plenamente com seu delicioso café-da-manhã. E Dumbledore, por sua vez atendendo ao pedido implícito de Tate, deixou seu espião em paz.

Depois de se alimentar satisfatoriamente e olhar contente para bandeja vazia, Snape a empurra mecanicamente e bebe a poção para dor de cabeça que Tate havia deixando para ele. Ele se recosta nas costas da cama sendo observado atentamente pelo diretor.

Numa coisa a mulher estava certa, ele se sentia melhor. Não completamente curado, mas definitivamente melhor.

— Podemos conversar agora? – Dumbledore pergunta e Snape acena lentamente a cabeça em afirmação. – Indo para o início, o que aconteceu?

Snape contou o que aconteceu depois que Lucio Malfoy se juntou a reunião.

Voldemort ainda não havia descoberto sua conexão com Potter, mas estava perto. Seu instinto quase animalesco lhe dizia que algo estava errado. Era só uma questão de tempo.

Toda a Ordem estava se empenhando ao máximo para manter a profecia segura, logo Snape não tinha coisas muito úteis para fornecer ao seu mestre.

Quando Voldemort recebeu a notícia de mais um fracasso de Malfoy, precisou demonstrar sua raiva.

— Pelo menos Malfoy não está obtendo sucesso em sua missão. – Dumbledore diz pensativo depois de ouvir o relato de Snape.

— Claro. – não que Severo não estivesse contente com isso, mas o final da história poderia ter sido pior Voldemort tivesse usado a maldição da morte.

— E o quê o trouxe aqui? – o velho mago pergunta intrigado.

— Lorde das trevas me trouxe até aqui, me deixou logo ali na esquina! Ora Dumbledore, como acha que vim parar aqui? Eu aparatei, homem idiota!

— Eu não estava me referindo a maneira que você usou para chegar aqui, eu estava falando do motivo que o trouxe até a casa de Sirius Black.

— Como você esperava que eu entrasse no castelo no estado que eu me encontrava correndo o risco de encontrar com Umbridge no meio do caminho. – Ele estava preparado para essa pergunta. Não podia simplesmente dizer que chegou aqui por causa de Tate, ou pelo que ela disse antes dele sair.

— Claro, sem dúvidas. – Alvo parece um pouco desconfiável, mas Snape mantém sua postura impassível. – Você bem sabe que iremos tirar vantagem desta situação, certo?

— Sem dúvidas. – '_Quando não tira?_' ele completa em pensamento. – O que você supõe que eu faça?

Dumbledore sorriu perigosamente e Snape sentiu que não iria gostar nem um pouco da idéia do velho diretor.

XXXX

Snape desceu as escadas que dava para o andar térreo seguindo os passos de Dumbledore.

Chegando ao seu destino, o único lugar que aparentava estar habitado era a cozinha. O que parecida ser a luz de uma solitária vela era o que mantinha o grande cômodo longe da total escuridão.

Sob a precária luz da vela Ninfadora lia entretida o que parecia ser a mais nova edição do Profeta Diário enquanto, ao seu lado, Sophie Tate aparentava dormir profundamente. Ela estava com a cabeça apoiada em um dos braços em cima da mesa e tinha a mão, que poucas horas antes segurava firmemente as mãos de Severo, submersa em um recipiente com cubos de gelo.

— Bom dia, Ninfadora! – Dumbledore saúda a menina e ela faz uma careta ao ouvir o próprio nome e faz sinal para que o diretor fale mais baixo.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Tonks pergunta assustada ao notar a presença de Snape.

— Nada que já não tenha acontecido antes e já não tenha sido reparado. – Dumbledore comenta e diante do olhar confuso dela ele acrescenta. – Na pequena reunião de Voldemort que aconteceu noite passada Severo foi atacado injustamente. Mas não se preocupe. – ele se apressou em dizer. – Graças as ações mais que eficientes de sua amiga, Severo está perfeitamente bem.

Tonks fica um tempo com as sobrancelhas erguidas olhando de Tate, para Snape e para mão machucada de Tate antes de falar de novo.

— E o que você quer? – ela pergunta desconfiada ao diretor.

— Eu gostaria de trocar algumas palavras com Sophie.

— Não.

— Ninfadora, é de extrema import...

— Não! – Ela o corta indignada ainda sem levantar a voz. – Ela está dormindo! Ela está exausta e com dor de cabeça, fora todos os outros resmungos que eu não consegui decifrar.

— Só irá levar 3 minutos o que eu tenho para falar e então ela poderá dormir novamente.

— Esse é o problema, Dumbledore. Se fosse por ela, não estaria dormindo. Disse que deveria continuar acordada para se certificar de que alguma coisa ou alguém, eu não entendi direito esse resmungo, permanecesse bem.

A culpa bateu com força na consciência de Snape.

— É alguém. – Dumbledore parece ter encontrado seu argumento. – É Severo. Sophie ficaria mais do que satisfeita em ser acordada para ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer.

Inconscientemente Snape acenou a cabeça em afirmação para na Ninfadora e esta suspirou se dando por vencida. Ela também parecia cansada.

— Hey, Toni. – ela cutucou de leve a amiga. Tate continua dormindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Toni, abre o olho! – ela tenta falar um pouco mais alto dessa vez e dá uma batidinha mais forte no ombro dela. Tate se mexe ligeiramente insistindo em permanecer em seu sono.

— Vamos, Toni! – se sentindo contrariada, Ninfadora começa a sacudir Sophie até ela dá sinal de que irá acordar.

— Não. – Tate resmunga instintivamente querendo se livrar dos braços que a importunavam. – Deixa eu dormir, Teddy.

— Dumbledore está aqui, ele quer falar com você.

— Mande-o ir para o inferno. – Tate fala quase que automaticamente caindo no sono de novo. Tonks não consegue segurar uma boa gargalhada acordando a amiga verdadeiramente.

Assustada, ela levanta a cabeça rápido e se arrepende logo em seguida. Sente a cozinha rodando a sua volta e cobre o rosto com a mão boa fazendo uma careta de dor.

— Sophie, você está bem? – Alvo pergunta preocupado.

— Só minha cabeça. – ela diz em pouco mais que um sussurro e Snape percebe que a voz suave que ela usou para falar no quarto não era por causa da dor de cabeça dele, era por causa da dor de cabeça dela. – Severo. – ela chama baixinho.

— Severo? – Dumbledore e Tonks falam surpresos ao mesmo tempo olhando de um para o outro. Snape, por sua vez levanta as duas sobrancelhas em resposta.

— Snape. – ela diz mais firme, ainda de olhos fechados. – Ele está bem? Ele está melhor?

— Eu estou bem. – Definitivamente Tate não esperava ouvir a voz dele. Sua postura se torna alerta.

— Você não deveria estar aqui. – ela balança a cabeça de vagar. Sutilmente tira a mão machucada do gelo e a pousa sobre a perna, escondida debaixo da mesa. Sentia-se um porco desconfortável por tê-lo chamado pelo primeiro na frente dos outros.

— Então... Sobre isso... – Dumbledore começa. – Severo vai passar o resto do fim de semana aqui.

— Bem, se isso for tudo, eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. – Tate diz dando de ombro.

— Como dormir, eu suponho.

— Nop! Como respirar. – Tate volta para a posição que estava antes de ser acordada e com a mão machucada, ela faz sinal para dispensar Alvo.

— Encantadora como sempre, Sophie. – Alvo faz uma pequena reverência para a mulher e vai para a lareira com um punhado de pó de flu. – Ninfadora, boa sorte com esses dois. – ele aponta para Snape e depois para Sophie e Tonks solta uma risada. – E a todos vocês, eu desejo um bom final de semana. Nos vemos amanhã à noite. Divirtam-se.

— Que diabos ele tem na cabeça? – Tate pergunta no exato momento em que Dumbledore desaparece pelas chamas verdes dando um grande susto em Tonks. – Bom final de semana? Divirtam-se?

— Bem vinda ao meu mundo. – Severo diz de maneira simplista. Desde que chegou, ele parou na porta da cozinha de modo que a marca negra, exposta por causa da camisa, ficasse escondida atrás da parede e isso não passou despercebido pelas duas.

Tonks, que estava se recuperando do susto, pensou que estava alucinando quando ouviu o que poderia ter sido uma piada vindo de Snape.

— Eu aviso quando o almoço ficar pronto. – Tate diz gentilmente dando a Snape uma chance de fugir do olhar assustado de Ninfadora.

XXXX

No primeiro andar, Snape passou pelo quarto indo para o banheiro. Sabia que um bom banho quente faria toda a diferença.

O cômodo perfeitamente limpo tinha toalhas brancas e felpudas a sua espera. Tudo ali dentro parecia ter um dedo de Tate. Até o frasco de xampu dentro do box parecia ser coisa dela. Tinha certeza de que se o abrisse sentiria aquele aroma de maçã que a persegue por todos os lados.

O quarto onde dormira também havia passado pela arrumação dela. Aquele elfo imprestável de Black nunca teria deixado o quarto confortável daquele jeito.

Severo deixa a água quente cair pelo seu corpo enquanto repassa tudo o que havia acontecido. E a conclusão era simples, queria o fim daquela guerra estúpida. À contragosto, desliga o chuveiro e se enrola em uma das toalhas.

Snape conjura vestes de seu guarda-roupa em Hogwarts e as veste. Voltou para o quarto e olhou ao redor. Como Tate havia dito, as roupas que ele estava usando no ataque estavam limpas e passadas numa poltrona. Sua mascara prateada de comensal da morte, ele notou, estava escondida por baixo de tudo. Com um curto aceno de sua varinha ele faz tudo desaparecer.

Ele nunca se daria ao luxo de dormir na casa de Black sem o mínimo de proteção, por isso, antes de se deitar lança alguns feitiços ao redor do quarto e na porta.

Num todo Snape não estava com sono, mas se sentia exausto. Como Tate disse que se sentiria, estava melhor após o banho, e ainda assim poderia ficar deitado por horas apenas para descansar.

Depois de sabe-se lá quanto tempo deitado encarando o teto ele escuta uma suave batida na porta.

— Sou eu, Tate. – ele ouve Sophie dizer antes que pudesse perguntar que era.

Snape remove o feitiço da porta e esta se destranca sozinha permitindo a entrada da mulher

— Esse teto é realmente encantador, não acha? – ela, apoiada no batente da porta com os braços cruzados, fala despreocupada olhando para o teto. Snape a encara confuso e quando ela percebe isso ela sorri e continua – Há algumas horas, eu estava exatamente nesta posição, olhando para o mesmo lugar e sem conseguir dormir.

— Eu estou bem. – ele diz um tanto impaciente e volta a encara o teto esperando somente que ela saísse.

— Eu perguntei isso? – Tate diz sem esconder o sarcasmo.

— O que você quer? – ele pergunta já irritado.

— Eu quero que você veja uma coisa. Se você se sentir disposto, é claro.

— O que é? – ele exige na sua curiosidade.

Tate dá um passo para frente e com cuidado fecha porta atrás de si.

— Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui, senhor Snape. – ela ainda tinha a voz suave provavelmente por causa da dor de cabeça, mas isso não a impediu de soar de um modo ameaçador. – Você não fala comigo desse jeito.

Severo se mexe na cama se preparando pra falar, mas Tate é mais rápida.

— Obviamente é algo do seu interesse. Eu não iria fazer você perder seu tempo, pois assim eu só estaria perdendo o meu. – ela comenta. – De qualquer forma, estarei na cozinha.

Tate acaba de falar e sai do quarto deixando Snape imaginando onde estava a menina calada e de franja extremamente grande.

Não demorou muito para ele se decidir por sair do quarto e descer as escadas para se encontrar na cozinha, agora totalmente clara, coberta por velas acesas.

Ninfadora continuava lendo o Profeta Diário e atrás dela, sentada no balcão da pia, está Sophie bebericando despreocupadamente seu chá.

— Chá? – ela oferece com simplicidade. Não estava surpresa por ele estar ali, mas também não agia como se a aparição dele fosse esperada. Era apenas um acaso provável.

— Sim, por favor.

— Mel ou açúcar? – ela pergunta dando um pulo displicente de onde estava e indo até o bule sobre a mesa. Ela pega o mel, como Snape pediu e prepara uma xícara para ele também.

Como se fossem velhos amigos, Tate o convida para se sentar ao seu lado à mesa e ele o faz.

Sentindo uma pontada de impaciência da parte e Snape, Sophie não demora a fazer um aceno com as mãos chamando um grosso pergaminho que estava escondido sob o jornal que Tonks lia.

Tate passou para as mãos de Snape o que parecia ser uma versão bem mais nova do _Mapa do Maroto_, mas quando o abriu ele não viu pontinhos minúsculos pertencentes aos ocupantes de Hogwarts, ele encontrou o mapa de uma poção, com todos os seus encantamentos, ingredientes, reações químicas, cálculos de aritimância e comentários.

Enquanto tenta absorver todo o mapa o mais rápido possível, ele pôde notar que a poção possuía mais encantamentos do que ingredientes propriamente ditos e isso sem dúvida a tornava bastante complexa. Mas o curioso era que, de acordo com o cronograma, a poção não levaria mais que três horas para ser preparada.

A conclusão que ele chegou era óbvia: era uma poção típica de primeiros socorros. Não se pode criar uma poção que leva dias para ser feita se o paciente só tiver horas de vida.

Um pensamento rápido passou pela sua cabeça e ele correu para procurar o nome da poção.

Tate se limitou a ficar calada e apenas observar Snape devorar cada pedaço do pergaminho. Ela viu vincos entre suas sobrancelhas se formarem e desaparecerem mais rápido que um piscar de olhos. Percebeu seus olhos se estreitarem em suspeita e com pressa se abrirem para procurar pela resposta no topo do pergaminho.

— Essa é...? – ele começa cauteloso.

— A porção que você bebeu? – ela completa. – É, sim.

— É criação de quem? – ele pergunta já procurando a resposta no rodapé do mapa.

— Foi minha idéia, mas quem colocou em prática fui eu e Giovanni Petri, e Tim Russel foi nosso ajudante. – ela diz ao mesmo tempo em que ele lia a nota com os nomes.

Russel era amigo dela, ele se lembrava. Havia acabado a escola a pouco tempo, ia se tornar um medibruxo.

Já Petri era um velho e famoso mestre de poções. Depois de se aposentar, o italiano se trancou na universidade francesa, Sophie provavelmente o encontrou lá.

— Eu quero sua opinião sobre a poção. – ela comenta depois de um tempo.

— Ela atende ao seu propósito. – Snape diz um tanto ranzinza e Tate consegue a muito custo conter uma risada.

— Eu sei que funciona, mas eu quero que você veja se é possível aprimorá-la. Veja. – Sophie aponta para o início do mapa onde estava a primeira mistura de ingredientes. – A base da poção é nada mais, nada menos que Hemeróbio e Amanita-Falóide.

Uma planta altamente venenosa e um fungo quase mortal.

— É o que causa a dor. – ele deduz.

— Exato. Giovanni e eu não conseguimos achar nada que possa substituí-los. – ela diz olhando nos olhos dele. – Eu quero sua ajuda.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e voltou toda sua atenção ao mapa. Sophie fez o mesmo em seguida.

Meia hora depois, cada um estava com um pedaço de pergaminho rabiscando anotações, fazendo cálculo e discutindo idéias.

_Como duas crianças planejando alguma travessura_, Lupin bem observou depois que Tonks lhe disse o que eles estavam fazendo. A dupla estava tão absorta no trabalho que nem notou a chegada do homem.

— Que poção é essa que eles estão tentando melhorar? – Lupin fala baixo para não atrapalhar os dois e se senta ao lado de Tonks.

— Não sei exatamente. Toni não gosta de falar sobre esta poção. – ela responde no mesmo tom.

— De qualquer maneira, o que Severo está fazendo aqui?

— Ele foi atacado na reunião de ontem. – Tonks diz e Lupin tem a mesma reação que ela ao ouvir isso. – Mas já está tudo bem. – ela se apressa em dizer. – Ele veio pra cá e Toni cuidou dele, por causa disso Dumbledore pediu para ele ficar aqui durante o final de semana.

— E por que ele veio pra cá? – Lupin pergunta curioso. Tonks dá de ombros e ele se junta a ela para ver a últimas notícias da temporada de quadribol.

Era quase dez horas da manhã quando Lupin e Tonks desistiram de procurar mais o que ler no Profeta Diário. A dupla no final da mesa tinha as cabeças tão juntas que Lupin tinha certeza que um podia ler o pensamento do outro. E, realmente, era o que parecia. Eles discutiam e argumentavam tão baixo e ao mesmo tempo, que seria difícil para qualquer um entender o que quer que fosse.

— Sirius sabe que ele está aqui?

— Não. Tenho quase certeza que não. Quer dizer, se Sirius soubesse a casa não estaria tão silenciosa, não é mesmo? – Tonks comenta e Lupin ri, mas sem esconder um pouco de preocupação.

Poucos minutos depois Sophie deixa sua pena de lado e com um pouco de força apóia a cabeça na mesa com um gemido de insatisfação. Snape também solta a própria pena e aperta dolorosamente a ponte do nariz.

— Desisto. – ele diz cansado.

— Ah não! – Tate reclama com a voz abafada. – Nem tenta, eu desisti primeiro.

— Se existe alguma coisa eu possa substituir isto, ainda não foi descoberto. – Snape diz um pouco divertido. De olhos fechados, ele massageava lentamente suas têmporas.

— Eu também cheguei a esta conclusão. Mas de qualquer maneira eu precisava de uma segunda opinião válida.

— Válida?

— Tim disse a mesma coisa, mas ele acabou de deixar a escola. Giovanni também concordou. Ele é um excelente mestre de poções, mas tem 86 anos. – quando Tate acaba de falar sua voz é apenas um sussurro. – Sabe, acho que eu já consigo dormir agora.

Dessa vez Snape não podia concordar mais, ele se sentia preparado para dormir o resto do dia. Só faltava mesmo coragem para abrir os olhos e subir as escadas para o primeiro andar. Ou abaixar a cabeça como Sophie havia feito e ficar por ali mesmo. O que era uma escolha bastante tentadora, do ponto de vista dele.

— SNAPE!

Foi automático, não tinha como ser de outro jeito. Em segundos Snape e Tate estavam de pé com as varinhas apontadas diretamente para o dono da voz. Sirius, por sua vez, sacou a própria varinha ao ver a reação dos dois.

Ele queria assustar Snape, irritar o homem como sempre fez, mas ele não esperava por isso. E ainda ter Tate ao lado dele só o deixou mais cauteloso.

— Senhor Black. – Sophie diz aliviada ao perceber que era Sirius e não um ataque de Comensais. – Francamente, precisava gritar desse jeito? Quase me matou de susto. – ela abaixa a varinha e coloca a mão livre sobre o peito.

— O que você está fazendo na minha casa? – Sirius exige ignorando Tate.

— O que... ? Espera um pouco...

Tate estava confusa, afinal era apenas outro membro da Ordem. Mas mesmo assim os dois homens continuavam com as varinhas ainda sacadas. Com um olhar mais atento ela percebeu Tonks e Lupin também segurando suas varinhas como se esperassem intervir em um duelo.

— Acho que Kingsley me disse algo sobre isso... – ela continuou pensativa. - Remo e Sirius são grandes amigos. Sirius é o dono da casa e também primo de segundo grau da Tonks. Os três gostam muito do casal Weasley. Molly é uma excelente cozinheira, ela e Tonks falam o tempo todo. Ao contrário de Snape, que tá sempre calado... – ela recita de vagar as palavras e com um estalar de dedos, ela sorri em satisfação. – Snape e Sirius se odeiam! – ela levanta aponta mais uma vez a varinha para Sirius e continua. – Como eu pude esquecer isso?

— Sirius, abaixa a varinha. – Remo pede ao amigo.

— Não! Me diz o que você está fazendo aqui! – ele exige mais uma vez.

— Snape está aqui por causa dela. – Tonks intervém. – Toni queria ajuda em uma poção e pediu para Snape. Eu sugeri que eles ficassem aqui, espero que não seja um problema.

Era uma mentira. Uma grande mentira e não muito bem contada. De qualquer forma, Tate olha para Sirius em desafio, como se ele ousasse a desmentir a amiga. Lupin prevendo uma boa saída, guarda a varinha e dá a volta na mesa indo para o lado do amigo.

— Vamos Sirius, eu preciso falar com você. – Lupin o força a baixa o braço e o empurra para fora da cozinha. – Vamos até a sala. – ele diz deixando a porta da cozinha fechada.

— Mais que bela mentirosa você é. – Sophie diz mais tranqüila abaixando a varinha e tocando o braço de Snape, o fazendo abaixar também. – Sempre soube que por baixo dessa Lufa-Lufa existia uma Sonserina. Tia Andrômeda vai ficar bastante orgulhosa de você.

— Cala a boca. – Tonks diz sem se esforçar para esconder um sorriso. – E você não precisava sacar sua varinha como se fosse duelar.

— Oh! Por favor, Teddy. Como eu não precisava? A primeira coisa que Lupin fez quando viu Severo puxar a varinha foi ficar em posição de ataque ao lado de Black. Dois contra um não é justo. – Olhando pra Snape, Tate tinha certeza de que ele estava se preparando para dizer que não precisava da ajuda de ninguém, mas continua antes que ele consiga. – E de qualquer forma, minha idéia não era de me juntar a você. – ela diz olhando para ele. – Era apenas impedir que vocês duelassem. Porque Teddy ficaria do meu lado e três contra dois também não é justo.

"_Assim com quatro contra um também não é._" Snape pensa amargo.

— Mudando de assunto... – Tate diz se sentando sendo seguida por Tonks enquanto Snape continuava de pé, olhando desconfiado para a porta da cozinha. – Você acha que Black vai se importar se eu pedir para Flopsy preparar o almoço?

— Duvido. Ele deve ficar até feliz por não ter que comer aquela porcaria que o Monstro faz.

— Certo, mas eu ainda prefiro que você pergunte a ele. Eu quebrei todos os códigos de boa conduta apontando minha varinha para o coração dele, não quero piorar a situação impondo minha elfa-doméstica aqui dentro.

— Códigos de boa conduta? – Snape repete com escárnio. – Honestamente, eu já havia me esquecido da sua criação depois de presenciar aquela cena com Moody. – ele diz mordaz.

Tendo intenção ou não de tomar partido, Tate pareceu protetora aos olhos de Snape e ele tinha certeza de que isso não passou despercebido por Sirius Black. Agora ele seria alvo das piadas sem graças e irritantes dele. Não, Snape não estava nem um pouco feliz e nesse momento, com bastante raiva de Tate.

Seu objetivo era feri-la com o comentário e pelo olhar de vergonha que ela sustentava antes de baixa ligeiramente a cabeça, ele conseguiu. Mas não recebeu a satisfação que pensou que receberia por isso.

Tonks ia partir em defesa da amiga, mas Tate pousou uma mão em seu braço e a olhou séria fazendo-a se calar imediatamente. A porta da cozinha começa a se abrir e antes que alguém possa entra Tate diz para Snape:

— Eu já pedi desculpas. Eu errei e não vou me repetir.

N/A:

Meninas, novamente, eu peço um milhão de desculpas pela demora. Eu realmente não pude fazer nada antes.

Esse cap foi dividido pq eu queria postar alguma coisa logo. Em breve eu irei terminar a próxima parte, mas não posso dar uma previsão.

Espero que gostem, peço um pouco de paciência e comentem.  
vocês são minha motivação.  
Beijão


	8. Cap 7 Pt 2

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Lupin pergunta entrando na cozinha e notando o clima tenso quase palpável.

— Não. – Tonks diz rápido demais depois de receber um olhar sóbrio de Tate.

— Certo. – Lupin diz, não comprando a mentira, mas também ignorando. Uma coisa que ele aprendeu em questão de segundos foi: não se meta com essas duas. – Eu disse a Sirius que você está aqui sob as ordens de Dumbledore, ele não acreditou nem um pouco na história da poção.

— Você acha que ele se importaria se eu trouxesse minha elfa-doméstica para preparar o almoço? – Tate pergunta ainda bastante incomodada com a provocação de Snape.

— Duvido muito. Na verdade, acho que ele se sentiria até melhor se não comece a gororoba que Mostro faz. – Lupin diz com um sorriso gentil. – Você se importaria de nos chamar, quando o almoço ficar pronto?

— Nem um pouco.

— Ok, então. Até mais tarde. – Lupin diz se retirando.

— Você pode ir também, se quiser. Eu peço para minha elfa te avisar. – Tate diz carrancuda para Snape.

Snape volta para o quarto e depois de cobrir o quarto com proteções mágicas ele se deita novamente.

Cada segundo que passava crescia o ódio que ele sentia por Tate. E mesmo assim, só de saber que ela estava na casa ele se sentia mais seguro. _Bobagem_, ele ficou repetindo até adormecer.

XXX

Ele abriu os olhos sonolentos e encontrou dois enormes olhos cinza o encarando com expectativa.

— Por Melim – Snape grita. Por pouco ele não cai pelo outro lado da pequena cama de solteiro. – Quem é você?

— Sinto muito, senhor! Flopsi não quis assustar o senhor! – a elfa se desculpa chorosa. – não foi minha intenção. Flopsi só queria chamar o senhor, mas não sabia como. E...

— Já Chega. – Snape diz levantando uma mão, fazendo-a se calar imediatamente. Um elfo arrependido poderia ficar se desculpando por horas e isso certamente faria sua dor de cabeça retornar. – Você deve ser a elfa de Sophie, eu suponho.

— Sou sim, senhor. – ela diz com um sorriso. Claramente via-se que ela se orgulhava disso.

Flopsi era do mesmo tamanho que monstro, mas muito mais limpa e bem cuidada. Uma grande prova disso era o avental impecável, quase um vestido, cor de pêssego que ela usava. Snape não esperaria menos de uma bruxa como Tate.

— A senhora da Flopsi _pediu_ para a Flopsi avisar que o almoço está pronto.

Snape inclinou a cabeça em agradecimento e prosseguiu:

— Descerei logo.

Flopsi faz uma curta reverência e desaparece no ar com um abafado 'pof'.

XXX

Faminto, Snape não demora muito a ir para a cozinha e chegando lá encontrou a porta entreaberta e pode ouvir uma discussão acontecendo entre Tate e Tonks.

— Você tem que comer, Sophie! Você quase não come, praticamente parou de dormir e está fumando um cigarro atrás do outro. – ele ouviu Tonks dizer furiosa. – Se você não notou, você está se matando aos poucos.

— Não é minha culpa se tudo o que eu como meu estômago coloca pra fora ou se eu não consigo fechar os olhos sem ver a morte de alguém.

Snape conseguia sentir o desespero da mulher. Isso o incomodava de mais. Saber que uma das pessoas mais fantásticas e talentosas que ele conhecia estava definhando por causa de uma guerra sem fundamento o deixava irado.

Ele abriu a porta e viu Tonks com seus cabelos castanhos e sem vida olhando tristonha para amiga.

— Estou sem humor para seus comentários ácidos, senhor Snape. – Tate diz sentando-se ao lado direito de Tonks, que estava sentada à ponta da mesa. – Tudo que eu quero é uma refeição tranquila.

— Então seu só espero que você coma alguma coisa. – ele diz se sentando ao lado dela. – Pelo menos assim você poderá dizer que teve uma refeição.

Tonks tentou sorrir para o comentário. Dessa vez Tate ia se esforçar para comer.

Depois que Lupin e Black chegaram, eles começaram a almoçar todos em um silêncio incômodo. Quando Lupin perguntou a Tate, depois do que pareciam ser séculos, qual era o poção em que ela trabalhava, todos pareciam agradecidos pela quebra do silêncio.

— Não é uma poção muito útil, Remo. – Tate diz enquanto brincava com a comida ao invés de comer. Era notável o esforço dela para tentar almoçar e só piorou com o desconforto que ela sentia ao falar da poção. Mas Snape não se sente nem um pouco tocado com a situação.

— Besteira. – ele diz. – Sophie criou uma poção que elimina os efeitos colaterais da _cruciatus_.

— Você o quê?! – Sirius e Lupin perguntam ao mesmo tempo.

— Você não tinha o direito..! – Tate diz indignada.

— Por Melim, Tate. O que você criou vai ser uma grande vantagem para o nosso lado. – Snape tenta argumentar.

— Uma imensa vantagem! – Lupin ressalta.

— Se um dia eu precisar produzir essa poção em larga escala, vai ser de longe um mau presságio. – Ela diz carrancuda.

— Verdade, mas se um dia precisar, ainda assim, vai ser de grande ajuda. – Snape contrapõe. – Mesmo tendo que ficar um dia inteiro indisposto e ter que sentir dor... É melhor do que perder um bruxo por quase uma semana.

— Severo está certo. – Lupin diz.

— Não me importa. Não quero falar sobre isso agora.

À contra gosto os homens concordaram e se concentraram em terminar o almoço.

— Remo. – Tate chama timidamente depois de mais um completo período de silêncio.

— Sim.

— Você sabe que eu trabalho em Beauxbatons? – Ela pergunta e ele diz que sim com a cabeça, mas sem saber onde ela quer chegar.

— Bem.. – ela começa. – Dumbledore e Olímpia andaram conversando e ela comentou que precisava de um professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas com urgência e seu nome surgiu na história...

— Não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia. – Lupin diz antes que Tate possa chegar onde quer. – Tem um motivo para eu não ser mais um professor de Hogwarts. – ele diz um pouco amargo.

— Eu sei.. Eu sei.. Snape 'sem querer' contou que você é um lobisomem. – Tate diz com um pouco de divertimento e chega a sorrir ao ver a cara dos três homens. – Você os odeia de verdade, né?

Snape, tal qual Lupin, abriu e fechou a boca por um tempo até Tate voltar a falar novamente.

— Dumbledore não me disse nada, Russel estava no sétimo ano dele e me contou. – ela diz para Snape que fechou a boca de vez. Era engraçado como Sophie sempre sabia o que ele pensava. – E você, Remo, Beauxbatons ficaria lisonjeada em tê-lo no corpo docente.

— Eu receito ter que recusar, Sophie.

— Não seja um idiota, Remo! – Sirius esbraveja com o amigo.

— Eu concordo com o senhor Black. Um amigo meu foi seu aluno e disse que você foi o melhor professor de DCAT que ele já teve.

— Você consegue entender onde a licantropia entra nessa história? – Lupin pergunta incrédulo.

— Olha.. – Tate começa já ficando impaciente. – Eu combinei com Olímpia que se você aceitasse, eu o substituiria nas noites de lua cheia e faria a _matacão_ se você decidisse ficar na escola.

— Eventualmente as pessoas descobririam e..

— As leis da França não são iguais as do Reino Unido. – Tonks o interrompe. – Desde que o portador da licantropia tome a _matacão_ ou fique recluso no período da lua cheia, não há motivo algum para ele não levar uma vida, na medida do possível, normal.

Lupin suspira pesadamente e pergunta:

— Se eu aceitar, quando eu começaria?

— Segunda feira. E não se preocupe, porque sempre que você precisar resolver alguma coisa para a Ordem, você também será coberto.

— Ele vai aceitar. – Sirius diz olhando ameaçadoramente para Lupin.

Depois de se encararem em silêncio por alguns minutos Tate convoca um pedaço de pergaminho e rabisca alguma coisa entregando para Remo em seguida.

— É a localização da escola. – Tate diz pegando o pergaminho de volta e tocando fogo nele. – Passe um dia lá na escola antes de me dar uma resposta. Se mesmo assim você recusar, não teremos problemas.

— Tudo bem, eu irei.

Eles terminaram o restante do almoço novamente em silêncio. Sirius voltou para o quarto e Tonks, junto com Remo, foram para a sala de estar, deixando Snape e Tate sozinhos. Ela lê o jornal enquanto ele fica encarando o nada.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Tate diz baixando o jornal. Depois de Snape concordar com cabeça, ela continua. – Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas esses 'acidentes' nas reuniões são comuns? – ela pergunta verdadeiramente preocupada.

— Você bem disse, não é da sua conta.

Era um hábito para ele ser rude com as pessoas, mas o que não acontecia era ele se arrepender depois disso. Mas, curiosamente, atacar Tate o fazia se arrepender e quando ela se levantou para sair da cozinha, ele a impede segurando-a pelo braço.

— Não, isso não é comum. Só que quando acontece, é bem ruim.

Tate abaixa a cabeça e olha para ele com desgosto dizendo:

— Pouco me importa. Isso realmente não é da minha conta. – Então ela puxa o braço e deixa a cozinha.

XXX

Algumas horas mais tarde, Snape levanta com um péssimo humor devido ao rotineiro sono agitado que teve. Depois de observar a chuva forte que caia pelo céu noturno, ele checa as horas. Vinte duas horas em ponto.

Com um olhar mais atento, ele vê em cima da cômoda uma bandeja com o que parecia ser seu jantar. Coisas de Tate, ele sabia. Depois de uma checada rápida na comida mantida magicamente aquecida, seu estômago se contrai gloriosamente de fome.

Depois de comer, a contragosto, ele se lembra do pedido de Alvo e sai do quarto à procura de Tate. Tarde assim, ele achava difícil encontrá-la ainda acordada, porque apesar dos problemas com insônia que ela sofria, o dia havia sido bem exaustivo.

Passando pelo corredor, ele vê a porta da biblioteca aberta e entra. O cômodo estava vazio, mas próximo a uma poltrona, um pote de vidro coberto até a metade com morangos, velas recém acesas sobre a poltrona e uma pilha de livros com um deles aberto e com um marcador. Tate não estava dormindo e se ele não estivesse enganado, estaria de volta logo.

Sentou-se na poltrona que ela ocupou mais cedo e começou a folhear o livro velho de herbologia que ela estava lendo. Um cheiro de maçã nem um pouco sutil entrou pelas suas narinas e tirou Severo de sua quase hipnótica leitura. Olhando para porta, ele viu Tate o encarando com seu longo, negro e molhado cabelo caído por cima da fina, e um tanto curta, camisola de seda que ela vestia. E mais uma vez, a certeza de que o cheiro intoxicante de maçã vinha do cabelo dela o atingiu.

— Eu só espero que você não tenha desmarcado a página. – Tate diz num tom brincalhão para a surpresa de Snape. Ele esperava algo muito mais hostil.

— Página duzentos e oitenta e sete. – Snape diz um pouco receoso e ela percebe isso.

— Olha... Eu fiz uma pergunta pessoal e eu agi estupidamente quando você não quis responder.

— Sem problemas. – Snape diz.

De modo algum ele achava que ela tinha agido errado. Tate tinha cuidado dele sem pedir nenhuma explicação e o mínimo que ele poderia ter feito era ter respondido a pergunta educadamente. Mas ainda assim, ele não estava acostumado a ter alguém cuidando dele. Muito menos alguém que faria isso sem querer algo em troca.

A mulher o surpreendia a cada momento.

— Eu não sinto pena de você, Severo. Eu te admiro. – ela declara. – Você é brilhante.

— Sinto te desapontar, Sophie. Mas se eu fosse tão brilhante como você diz, eu não estaria nessa posição.

— Você estava certo quando me disse que não era um homem comum, hoje eu vejo que você é extraordinário. Sua posição atual é uma das coisas que me faz admirar você. Primeiro porque eu, Sophie, não conheço outra pessoa no mundo que seria capaz de jogar esse jogo mortal. Segundo, porque você é uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que eu conheço.

Depois de ouvir isso, Severo se levanta da poltrona e fica andando pela biblioteca, encomodado

— Extraordinário? Admiração? Inteligente? – Snape para de andar e olha para Tate. – Seu pai estava certo quando disse que você tinha o dom da ingenuidade quando se trata do óbvio. – diz com uma risada cansada.

Tate abre um grande sorriso ao ouvir isso. Ele se lembrava da conversa que eles tiveram. Ela se senta no braço de um sofá que está próximo a ele.

— Severo, a menos que você tenha feito um voto perpétuo, você pode desaparecer no momento em que achar necessário.

— Não é tão simples e você sabe disso.

— Claro que é! Você poderia ter morrido!

— Mas eu não morri. – Snape diz asperamente tentando colocar um ponto final na conversa.

— Severo, se Voldemort tivesse falado outras duas palavras ao invés de _crucio_ nós não estaríamos tendo essa conversa.

— Como você sabe que foi ele que lançou a maldição? – ele pergunta surpreso. Tinha certeza de que não tinha falado nada sobre isso.

— A maiorias dos comensais lançam essa maldição em intervalos, é preciso ser muito poderoso para ficar um bom tempo sobre a maldição. – ela explica. – Mas não mude de assunto, você sabe que foi por pouco que não morreu!

Snape não respondeu. Ele desvia o olhar e Tate tem sua afirmação.

— Ainda assim, eu não posso fugir. – ele diz, ainda encarando um livro qualquer numa prateleira.

— Você é tão útil morto quanto desaparecido. A diferença é que desaparecido, você vai estar vivo. – ela tenta argumentar.

— Eu odeio essa guerra tanto quanto você, mas eu preciso continuar. – Snape diz com pesar.

— Tudo bem. – ela se rende Talvez mais rápido do que gostaria. – Se é o que você diz. – ela se levanta e anda em direção a saída do cômodo. – Eu vou até o quarto por um instante pegar minhas coisas. Não vou demorar. – ela diz e deixa a biblioteca.

Snape fica perdido olhando a porta por onde Tate tinha acabado de sair. Ele não tinha ido ali para aquilo, ele não tinha ido ali para discutir o bem estar ele. Ele tinha ido ali para fazer o que Dumbledore pediu, fazer Tate se juntar a Ordem da Fênix.

Snape se pergunta como ela pôde dizer uma coisa dessas enquanto _ela_ era uma das bruxas mais brilhante que ele conhecia, mais extraordinária e inteligente.

Ele sai com pressa da biblioteca e vai para o quarto ver Tate.

— O que foi aquilo? – ele questiona.

— Aquilo o quê? – Tate estava sentada na ponta da cama com sua mochila do lado. A camisola curta mostrando quase toda a extensão de sua coxa. Snape se sentiu estranho diante dessa contestação.

— Você não pode insinuar que eu devo viver enquanto você trata sua vida com esse descaso. – Severo diz indignado.

— Eu sou uma covarde, Severo. – Tate diz com simplicidade. – E você... Bem, você não é. O que você faz te impede de ser. E o melhor que eu posso fazer é tentar manter uma pessoa única como você, viva.

— Honestamente, eu não entendo como uma única pessoa consegue ser tão inteligente e tão burra ao mesmo tempo.

— Meu pai sempre me disse que eu era especial. – Tate diz se levantando. Snape da um sorriso a contra gosto e ela se aproxima dele. – Eu sei que o que eu vou dizer agora vai entrar por um ouvido e sair por outro, mas eu vou dizer assim mesmo. Você pode contar comigo.

— Eu não posso contar com alguém que não liga se estará viva pela manhã.

— Então você pode confiar em mim enquanto eu estiver viva. – Tate se aproxima coloca uma mão no ombro dele. – Você não precisa passar por isso tudo sozinho.

Snape fecha os olhos ao ouvir Tate dizer aquilo. Ele odiava o jeito como ele se abria diante dela.

— Preciso sim. – com uma expressão de dor, Snape abaixa a cabeça lentamente até sua testa estar apoiada na de Tate, até suas respirações estarem tão próximas que ficasse difícil respirar.

— Não precisa, não. – ela sussurra fazendo Snape abrir os olhos.

Eles sabiam que o que estava para acontecer não era certo. Mas nenhum dos dois estava com a menor disposição para se afastar.

Tate levantou um pouco a cabeça e Snape descansou seu rosto no dela, encostando testa com testa, antes de beijá-la.

O beijo começou singelo. E cresceu com uma mistura de cumplicidade com necessidade, não tinha amor. Não era o que eles sentiam. Eles foram aprofundando a ação à medida que se sentiam confortável para fazê-lo. E as mãos, aos poucos perdendo a timidez, avançavam sem pressa pelo corpo um do outro.

Uma dança lenta se iniciou quando eles começaram a andar até as pernas de Sophie encostarem na cama. Eles não se olharam, não precisavam ou até talvez não quisessem. Então eles se deitaram.

Em meio aos beijos Tate desceu suas mãos até encontrar a barra da blusa que Snape vestia e eles pararam de se beijar e se olharam atentamente quando ela começou a puxar blusa. Eles estavam arfantes, lábios inchados e pupilas dilatadas. Snape observou a mulher deitada entregue abaixo dele e não se arrependeu quando foi recompensado um sorriso quando tirou a própria blusa e em troca disso logo as roupas passaram a ser um amontoado no chão.

Ele se posicionou entre as pernas dela e com um último olhar pra ela, ele entrou. Os gemidos deles se tornando um só ao ouvido deles. Snape parou para recuperar o fôlego, havia muito tempo que ele não se relacionava sexualmente com uma mulher, sentia falta daquilo. Então ele saiu e entrou de novo e mais uma vez gemeram em uníssono.

Não demoraram muito a acharem um ritmo pra eles e Tate se sentia extasiada com o prazer que estava sentindo, demorou a perceber quando Snape segurou suas duas mãos acima de sua cabeça.

— Olhe para mim. – Snape pediu. Ela demorou, mas o fez com um suspiro.

Ele olhou atentamente nos olhos dela enquanto descia sua mão direita acariciando lentamente o braço dela como se quisesse memorizar a textura de cada pedaço. Passou do braço pra o ombro e quando chegou aos seios dela ele fechou a mãos com cautela e soltou um suspiro prazeroso ao ver Tate fechando os olhos e gemendo em satisfação.

Snape continuou sua tarefa descendo a mão pela lateral de seu corpo, passando pela barriga, bunda e cocha, colocando a perna dela ao redor de sua cintura. Sem pressa repetiu o mesmo processo com a outra mão. No final Tate tremia de satisfação e Snape não precisou de mais quando ouvir a voz dela suplicar num murmúrio:

— Por favor.

Snape começou a acelerar o ritmo arrancando suspiros cada vez mais alto de Tate. Quando ela cravou suas unhas nas costas dele, ele entrou nela com força dando um gemido gutural. E então ele continuou fazendo isso até começar Tate se encolher de baixo dele e mais uma vez ficou suas unhas nas costas dele.

— Severo. – Tate falou seu nome um gemido ao atingir seu clímax.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para Snape e ele se deixou levar até atingir o próprio orgasmo sussurrando o nome de Tate em seu ouvido ao cair exausto em cima dela.

Eles ficaram enrolados um no outro em silêncio por um tempo. Talvez porque não tinha muito espaço para eles se mexerem na cama de solteiro ou talvez porque eles realmente não queriam.

Não, Snape nunca fez o tipo do cara que fica abraçado após o sexo, nunca se sentiu tentado a ser, nunca precisou. Mas naquele momento, com aquela mulher, tudo era diferente. Ele sentia uma paz e uma segurança que há tempos não sentia, como se ali, naquele quarto, nada os alcançariam. Ele sabia que era um absurdo o que ele estava sentindo e mais uma vez ele não se importava.

— Você está acordado? – Tate pergunta baixinho. O silêncio no quarto era tão acolhedor que ela estava com medo de atrapalhar.

— Uhum. – ele respondeu to mesmo tom. Ainda com o rosto enterrado no pescoço dela.

— Você vai embora?

— Você quer que eu vá?

— Não. – ele disse por fim. E quando ele não se mexeu, ela respirou aliviada. – E você?

— O que tem eu?

— Você vai embora? – Snape não queria fazer aquela pergunta, mas precisava. E quando ela não respondeu ele tirou o rosto do pescoço dela a contra gosto e olhou pra ela. Quando viu que ela não entendeu a pergunta ele continuou. – Você sair da Ordem?

— Severo. – ela disse num lamento.

— Só responde, sim ou não.

— Não. – ela respondeu. Snape olhava tão fixamente para ela que mesmo se ela quisesse responder outra coisa, não tinha certeza se conseguiria. – Eu não vou deixar essa maldita Ordem. Eu farei parte disso.

— Promete? – ele se sentia um idiota perguntado aquilo, ele sabia que Tate era uma mulher de palavra, mas mesmo assim precisava ter certeza.

Ela não disse nada em resposta, mas balançou a cabeça positivamente. Snape não pediria mais nada e prova disso foi o fato dele voltar a afundar o rosto no pescoço dela. Não demorou para o silêncio aconchegante voltar e Snape adormeceu deixando sentindo o cheiro doce de maçã.


End file.
